Complicated
by Allusia16
Summary: In the town of Derry, African-American teen, Faline just wants to be a loner. However, things gets complicated when she has a run in with Henry Bowers. Things gets more complicated when Mike and his friends get involved with her. Things get even more complicated when Henry starts acting like a stalker who can't decide what he wants, his father's approval or Faline's affections.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hey all those new readers who haven't read this yet, just a shout out there is rape and violence in this fic. So be advised if you aren't into that stuff, please do not read, because you may see some Pennywise action in here too. Reader discretion is advised.

1

Derry, Maine, a small town where everyone knows each other, but keep to themselves and pretend like nothing is happening. It was quite a disappointment, but nonetheless I had to endure it. My parents are divorced. My dad, Travis, is a big shot lawyer who lives in New York and my mom, Vivian, is the owner of a new cookie shop that opened up in town. She wanted to get away from the city life. She didn't take the divorce well. She was totally in love with my dad. But that's a road we won't go down.

We lived in Maine for a month now, and I was trying to be a loner, but that didn't work really. I was a disappointing target for bullies at Derry High from both boys and girls. And I say disappointing because I didn't let anyone push me around. I was putting my books in my lockers when I saw Gretta leading two of her friends down the locker. They stopped behind me and crossed their arms and I just continued to put my books away not responding. I guess I annoyed Gretta, for she slammed my locker shut, almost smashing my fingers in the door. I tensed some and looked at her.

"Bitch, you got something to say to me?" I asked and she scoffed.

"You think you're so cute. Flirting with Jarred in the library today?" she asked aggressively and I rolled my eyes. Jared was the quiet, handsome senior who worked with Ms. Pam in the library. We had a short conversation on what books we liked and I do remember him smiling at our love for Dean Kuntz. But since miss thing here is taking it all out of proportion, I decided to just feed this conversation.

"So? Don't get upset, because he has a taste for chocolate." I purred seductively and turned shaking my bottom in front of her which made her groan in disgust.

"Oh you fucking whore." She said dramatically and I licked my lips.

"Aw want to smack it?" I asked jiggling my ass in front of her. For a high schooler, I had a round and plump bottom. Thank you grandma. Gretta walked off in a huff. I was glad too, because I only had a mouth on me. I wasn't a fighter, and truth be told, if I could use my looks to get out of a confrontation then that was my greatest weapon. I sighed with relief and placed my bag in my locker while taking some books out as well as my binder out of drawings out. I drew many things from animals to nature to people. The bell rang above me, and I looked up happy it was time to head home. I began to move with the other students toward the front of the school. Freedom here I come.

"Hey, Feline! Wait up!" I heard. I closed my eyes shaking my head at the familiar voice. I turned around to see Mike Hanlon running up behind me with a gushing smile on my face. He was a nice boy, handsome and quiet too. I spoke with him and a few of his friends and got to know them over time. Apparently, the new kids didn't last with the bullies around here. Kids can be cruel. I slowed down so he could catch up.

"Hello, Mike." I replied and he smiled down at me.

"Hi. Where you off to?" he asked. I grinned and looked around at the other kids.

"Home." I replied and he chuckled too.

"Oh yeah. Me too. Um, want to walk together?" he asked and I tilted my head some in thought before nodding.

"Sure." I replied and he smiled once more.

"Cool. Can I carry your books?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Sure. Thank you." I replied handing him my books. As we walked, we began to pass some familiar unwanted faces. Henry Bowers and his little gang of monsters were standing on the side of the hall. His followers, Patrick, Belch and Vic were talking amongst themselves before Vic saw us and alerted the others. Henry turned and began to laugh.

"Aw look. The little monkeys are dating. Gonna breed and make more monkeys?" he asked and I frowned in disgust.

"Gonna have to think of better insults, Henry you're starting to sound pathetic." I said as we passed him. Suddenly a firm hand grips my arm and yanks me back.

"What did you say to me, cunt?" he asked acidly. Immediately, Mike was in between us.

"Leave her alone, Henry." he said yet his voice was cracked a bit. Henry heard it and smirked.

"Aw or you'll what?" he asked lowly getting in his face. I grabbed Mike's arm pulling him from the bigger boy.

"Let's go. He's just jealous he can't ever have me." I teased causing Patrick and the others to snicker. Henry looked at them hiding the redness in his cheeks.

"Shut up!" he snapped before looking at me with anger and disgust. "Like I'd ever touch your black ass you wild animal." It was too easy, like messing with Gretta. Once again I turned and presented my ass to him and shook it in front of him swaying from left to right. Mike's eyes widened as now all the boys were staring at my ass.

"Yes, because you wouldn't know what to do with this wild animal's ass if you had it in your hands." I replied with a hint of fake lust, before holding Mike's hand tighter and pulling him away swiftly, leaving Henry red in the face huffing and groaning in frustration because he didn't have a smart enough come back.

"Woah what was that?" Mike asked. I shrugged.

"If he gets to be an ass, I can be an ass too." I responded with a laugh.

"Hey you don't want to get involved with Henry. Once he decides to target you, it's hard to survive this school with him tormenting you." he said. I shook my head.

"People are going to torment us for the rest of our lives. We just have to be smart as we survive it." I replied leading him out the front doors. As we walked down the steps of the school, I noticed a woman standing in front of two cops looking for someone. She seemed so worried and afraid. I didn't know her, but it was obvious she was someone's parent.

"Caleb McMillan's mom. He went missing two weeks ago." Mike said lowly. I winced and looked from him to the woman. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked distraught. Her clothes looked old as if she hadn't changed and there were numerous blonde hairs sticking out of her pulled back hair. I winced.

"Poor woman." I replied moving on with Mike toward the bike racks. He grabbed his bike and he rode down the street slowly with me as I walked. By then I decided to carry my own books since he didn't have his and he seemed to be struggling to ride and hold them.

"So my friends are going down to the lake next week. Did you maybe want to come?" he asked and I tilted my head some.

"I'll have to ask my mom. She isn't too keen on my going out with a group of boys somewhere." I replied honestly and he nodded.

"Well. Beverly will be there." he said and I nodded and smiled.

"Beverly? She seems cool." I replied. I've only seen Beverly Marsh a few times in school. She asked if I wanted a cigarette a few days ago behind the school, but I refused. We talked about other stuff though. She was indeed cool. Even after the rumors I had heard that she spread her legs for almost every boy in school. Like I even cared. We were getting close to my home, my mom's car was in the driveway. I could even see her in the front of the house gardening. She looked up at me and smiled waving at us. I waved back and looked at Mike stopping.

"I think I can manage from here. Thanks for walking me home, though." I replied and he grinned big.

"Yeah no problem. See ya later?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I replied and he nodded and rode off quickly. I turned and began to walk over to my mom who was just smiling knowingly.

"He walk you home?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she nodded.

"Good. I rather him or those other friends of him with you. I don't like the idea of you walking home. That Bowers cop is always driving around and I don't like him. I wish you would take your bike." she said for about the twentieth time. She knew that like his son, Officer Bowers, was hateful and racist. He could be a bully too, but that didn't stop him from stopping by my mom's bakery for some cookies. I caught him staring at her butt once last weekend. And like his son, he would never have my mom's ass. I nodded. But I didn't want my bike to be taken as an act of revenge from either Gretta or Henry.

"I know, Mom. Can I go down to the cliffs for a bit. I need some alone time." I replied. She didn't look too sure and she looked up at the sky gauging the sky.

"Well go finish your homework then you got two hours. I want you back in this house before dark." she replied and I nodded and hurried inside. Luckily, I had a few geometry problems to do. Once they were done, I got dressed in a red tank with a bigger black tank above it and some shorts, let Mom check my work, then she permitted me to leave. I hurried outside and grabbed my bike from inside the garage and sped down the street. The wind felt great against my skin and I felt like I was flying. I hoped no bugs got caught in my hair though. Once I saw the familiar trail that led into the forest, I immediately rode to it. After a couple of more minutes or riding, I was now riding up to a large lake and it was beautiful. I placed my bike against a tree and moved over to the water and just looked down into it. I haven't swam in it yet, but I wanted to. I looked toward the large rocks knowing some people liked to jump off it. I was too afraid though. I couldn't even see myself at the edge of one. But hey swimming was okay, right? I began to slide down my shorts and kick off my shoes. Then I began to remove my tank tops and place them on top of my shoes and shirts. I began to move toward the water and once the soles of my feet touched it, I felt the coolness of it and I gasped softly at it. I was already shivering and so I tried to take a few more steps in. Now I felt a bit more confident and I moved out further in until I was now up to my thighs in water. Now I dipped my body in the water all the way up to my neck, but once I realized my hair could get wet, I moved back out to where the waters were at my thighs. I chuckled at myself at how childish I felt.

Now I just closed my eyes for a moment and took in the feeling of the world around me. God, I used to think being a teenager sucked, but I guess not having too much responsibility was awesome.

"Well well." I heard a mocking tone causing me to gasp and turn to see none other than Henry Bowers staring at me, and behind him were the backs of his friends running off with my clothes and my bike. "I always wondered if monkeys could swim."

"Hey!" I called out moving from the water, but Henry moved in front of me pulling out a large switch blade causing me to gasp some.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. Someone needs to remind you of your place." he said and I just stared at the knife wondering what he was going to do.

And from that moment on, things got a little complimented between me and Henry Bowers.


	2. Chapter 2

2

One week later

I just lied in bed all Sunday. I didn't really want to do anything for a while. My mom kept asking if I was sick or if something happened. I couldn't tell her, I could never tell her. I finally told her my head was hurting, so she went down to the pharmacy to get me something. It wouldn't help my head, but I knew it would help my bruised vagina. Everything just kept playing in my mind. Why didn't I fight or scream louder? Oh that's right he had a knife.

 _I stared at Henry for a moment narrowing my eyes at him._

" _What the hell are you doing?" I asked, my voice quivering some. He smirked and held up his knife to me._

" _Someone needs to teach you some manners." he said pointing the blade at me causing me to stiffen._

" _This isn't funny, Henry." I said and he scoffed glaring at me._

" _You see me laughing?" he asked. There was a silence now as I stared at his knife for a bit._

" _Fine, I'm sorry that I made you look foolish in front of your friends." I replied and he shook his head._

" _Oh you will be." he said and now he began to move toward me. My body was filled with endless fear and all I felt I could do was try and escape. I ran through the water trying to get around him, but the waves slowed me down. I managed to make it back on land, but Henry blocked every direction I ran in. I glared at him._

" _JUST GET OUT OF HERE HENRY! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" I shouted._

" _Oh yeah? After I get finished with you, you will be." he said. Before I could even respond, I was tackled to the ground. My head hitting the ground, left me in a daze. However, my hands still flailed about trying to get away. But Henry didn't have to try too hard to restrain me. He held his knife right up in between my eyes and I froze, my eyes feeling cross eyed from looking at it._

" _You're gonna learn to stay in your place." he growled, and I felt hot tears sliding down the side of my cheek and into my hair. He ran the tip of his blade slowly up my cheek and toward my right eye. I closed my eyes tight feeling the blade press further into my skin. It hurt and I whimpered._

" _Please." I begged._

" _Yes. Beg more." he said moving the blade back down toward my neck. He was going to slit my throat, I just knew it. However, the blade kept moving further down._

" _Stop, please. I'm sorry." I replied._

" _All your kind are just the same. Thinking that you're better than us." he said lowly. I could feel his other hand now moving between our bodies and I whined some wondering what it was he going to do. When I felt, his fingers slide between my legs, I felt energy burst inside me._

" _Don't! You don't know what you're doing!" I shouted. He whipped his head back up at me._

" _Shut up yes I do!" he said now sitting on me, placing his slender weight on me. He was now looking over my body and I winced watching his eyes glaze over me. "I've done it before."_

" _With who?" I asked and looked at me._

" _Don't worry about it!" he shouted now moving his blade between my bra and in one harsh movement, my bra slices open. My eyes widened as I saw my bare chest exposed to this animal. His eyes popped some and I didn't like that. I didn't like the way he looked at my over developed body. Damn you, grandma._

" _Damn, you actually have nice tits." he said and I just tensed at his words looking around wondering what it was I could do or say to get out of this._

" _You can touch." I replied softly looking back at him, yet I already felt like I was regretting my words. No one had ever seen my naked before, especially not a boy as hot headed as Henry. Henry looked up at me with an insecure look. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't done this before. He kept his knife in his hand and with his other hand he slowly placed his hand over my right breast. I swallowed some watching as his fingers gently squeezed me. My heart was pounding fast, so fast it hurt. Henry seemed to be lost in his own mind at this point. His grip was loosening on his knife, but he tightened it once he caught me starting at his hand. He pressed the blade back into my cheek causing me yelp a bit._

" _Don't try anything funny, cunt, or I'll really have to really hurt you." he said lowly and aggressively. I stiffened up quickly feeling something firm pushing into my thigh. Oh god. Henry looked down at his waist before glancing up at me with a smirk. "I got something for you." Oh god just kill me now. With his free hand, he began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Oh please no. He began to pull his pants down and wiggle a bit on top of me to slide off his briefs and pants. My eyes widened as I saw his cock pulsing lightly on top of me. I could feel it against my thighs and I cried out._

" _No! Stop get off!" I demanded struggling some. Suddenly, I feel a sharp sting in my shoulder and I yelped and looked to see he had cut my shoulder blade. My eyes widened. It wasn't a deep cut, but it stung nonetheless. Then I felt his hand swipe across my face and I gasped and covered my face some. He hit me and he cut me!_

" _Now if you keep struggling, I'm going to cut you deeper and harder and slower." he threatened. I was crying more and he suddenly tore my panties. "Someone's gotta remind you that your kind ain't shit!" Now I was bare completely and I panted as I felt more panic over take me. He's going to kill me, that's all I chanted in my mind. He set the knife down behind his body near my feet and placed his hand around the front of my neck, holding me down some. I gasped gently watching as his hand disappeared between my legs. I felt his hand pushing and wiggling a bit to pry my legs open. I gathered enough sense to open my legs just a bit. His fingers began to touch and rub and poke at my vaginal lips._

" _I'm surprised. I expected you to be covered in hair. Didn't think a girl like you shaved." he said and I glared at him gently._

" _That's because you've never met a girl like me." I whispered. He scowled at me and suddenly I feel pain start to form at the bottom of my stomach, as I felt his fingers pushing into me and I groaned some at how uncomfortable it was. He moved his fingers in and out, but not too deep._

" _Damn, girl you're going to be so tight. Guess you're not a complete whore after all." he replied lowly. He removed his fingers suddenly and I sighed with relief. He then raised his arms up. "Take my shirt off." What? He couldn't be serious. I stared at him for a moment before he frowned suddenly._

" _TAKE MY SHIRT OFF SLAVE!" he yelled causing me to jump some beneath him. I wanted to search for his knife, but I knew if I did that, that would mean the end of me. I sat up not being able to hide my glare as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and carefully pulled it up and over his head. His eyes bore into mine as he watched my every move. Once the shirt was off, he grabbed it and threw it to the side and then pushed back me back onto the ground. "This is going to be a day you'll never forget."_

 _He spread my legs apart and placed his body right in between mine. I could feel the head of his cock grazing my entrance._

" _Too bad, Mike's going to be disappointed that I got to plow this virgin heat before him." he replied and I winced some at his words._

" _You're wrong." I replied and he looked at me with a smirk._

" _You don't think so? You think he walks you home out of pure kindness, or offers to walk you to class or holds your books. You can't miss the way he looks at you." He said and now I was looking up at the sky trying to block out what was going to happen, but then I caught something and looked at Henry._

" _How do you know the way he looks at me?" I asked. "How can you tell his feelings for me unless you've felt them yourself." Henry's eyes suddenly widened and he seemed utterly repulsed. His hand now moved from my neck to my mouth as if to silence me. He began to push into me, and I felt the stinging pain start to form again. I cried out through his hand feeling myself being torn open. He was surprisingly thick, and it made things worse. He didn't stop, but he didn't thrust right in. My tightness forced him to go slow and he moaned out slowly as he kept pushing in. My head fell back and my fingers curled into the grass beneath me. Oh, god please just let this end. My eyes were shut for a second and I opened them to see my eyes were watery with tears, but something was there, in the forest across from us. A clown, staring at me intently, seriously, his eyes dark and filled with nothingness. I shut my eyes again as Henry had finally stopped pushing. I opened my eyes again and saw nothing._

 _Henry's hand over my mouth now gripped my cheeks and forced me to look at him, his eyes staring deep into mine._

" _Now, I'm going to keep going until you cum all over my cock. And you'll never cum for anyone else." he whispered lowly. I could hardly process his words. Why? Why would he do this? He began to pull out and it burned just feeling him do that. But he didn't pull out all the way and this time, he violently thrust up into me. I cried out instantly, and my screams were all I could hear._

A light knock was heard and I sat up a bit and looked at the door of my room to see my mom standing there with a smile and a glass of water in her hand.

"Hey. I got you some medicine." she replied and came in placing a small bottle on the dresser by my bed. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied, and she nodded.

"Welcome. Get some rest. School comes quickly." she replied and I nodded and took the pills that she gave me. School was tomorrow. Hopefully, that meant everything that happened was the past. Henry got his revenge and now we can move on.

The next day, I threw on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Mom was already off at work, so I found my own breakfast and was heading out the door. I opened it and was immediately stunned to see…

"Jarred?" I said stunned. There he was in blue jeans and a grey tank top with a red plaid shirt on top. His wrists were covered in black bracelets and his hair was wavy and free as ever.

"What's up, darlin'? I was hoping to catch you before school to see if I could give you a ride?" he asked moving out of my way to reveal his shiny red Mustang. I blinked in shocked completely at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of it this morning, why would you want to drive me?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"Well after our talk last week in the library, I figured you're a cool chick and was hoping you'd accept my invitation." he said. There was a rumbling above us and Jarred's dark green eyes examined the sky. "Plus I think it's going to rain, and I can't in good conscious let you walk in the rain." I stared at him for a moment biting the inside of my cheek remember Gretta's crush on him. But I nodded and smiled.

"Okay." I replied and closed the front door behind me. Jarred opened the passenger's side to me and I grinned a bit. Maybe Henry stealing my virginity was not all bad after all. He got in the car, buckled up, and we took off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It felt awkward driving with Jarred. I mean he was the boy everyone swooned over and now he's asking to drive me to school. What was his game? I looked at him now as he drove so casually.

"What's your game?" I decided to ask. He looked at me and smirked and shrugged.

"No game. Just wanted to get to know more about you. You were new at one point, and I saw that you didn't have any friends so-"

"So you pity me?" I interrupted and he shook his head.

"Not at all. I can tell you don't mind solitude, maybe I want to be a small piece of your solitude." he replied.

"Why?" I asked looking him over with suspicion.

"You ask a lot of questions." he replied.

"Three is a lot of questions?" I asked. He smirked.

"Four is." he answered quickly. I smiled some and nodded.

"I like to know a guy's intentions." I replied.

"Well I assure you my intentions are totally pure," he replied pulling up to the school's parking lot. "until you say otherwise." He gave me a wink before moving out of the car. I just stared at the driver's seat for a moment in awe before shaking my head. Such a guy. He walked around and opened the passengers for me and I got out. We immediately got everyone's attention, which I did not like.

"Well thanks for the ride." I replied pulling my bag over my back.

"You don't want me to walk you to class?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Easy lover boy, I just started letting you drive me to school." I joked. His eyes flexed with happiness.

"So I can drive you to school from now on?" he asked and as he answered the rains came. I began to walk from him.

"Only when it rains!" I called out before running into the school. I had a C type curl pattern, and even though my hair didn't frizz, the humidity makes my hair products smell. I was like a flower, because the aroma was nice. I moved to my locker and began to exchange my books for home room. Within seconds, I hear two noses inhaling my hair.

"Your hair smells amazing!" Richie said melodically and I tensed as I looked at him and Eddie, their faces inches from mine.

"Guys, space?" I laughed as they backed away and I looked around to see Bill and Beverly were with them.

"H-h-hey Faline." Bill said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Bill. Hey Bevy." I replied and she giggled.

"Hey Fay." She replied. It was an inside joke, that I couldn't even remember what it was about but it ended with us giving each other nicknames. "Saw Jarred give you a ride to school, you two dating?" We were now walking down the hall together; our homerooms were right across from each other.

"Yeah are you two dating?" Eddie asked. I shook my head.

"No he just gave me a ride so I didn't have to walk in the rain." I replied.

"D-d-don't you have a bike?" Bill asked. I haven't seen my bike since Henry's friends took it last week. I tensed mildly knowing I would have to get it back one way or the other.

"Yeah but my bike doesn't protect me from the rain." I commented. Beverly smirked.

"Maybe he wants to fuck you." she said causing all the boys to look at her with mouths agape. I looked at her feigning innocence.

"Oh no, I'm sure there's another explanation. He's just being nice." I replied and she scoffed playfully.

"Yeah okay." she said.

"Yeah nice enough to get into your pants." Richie said playfully pretending to smack my bottom. On instinct, I covered my bottom and gasped. Before I could even think of a witty comment, Henry was passing by, his hand grabbing Richie's and twisting it behind his back causing him to yelp out.

"Gah what the fuck!" he said.

"Henry leave him alone." Eddie said quickly. His face was dark and serious and my body tensed up at the thought of him.

"What's wrong, loser, gonna cry?" he asked his friends laughing behind him.

"Leave him alone!" I snapped and Henry looked up at me and I tensed at his gaze.

"Let him go." Beverly said and Henry looked down at Richie for a second before letting him go and walking off with his friends, joining them in laughter. Bill and the others moved around Richie asking if he was okay. I glared at Henry's back and it was like he felt it, because he glanced back at me and smirked victoriously and continued walking away.

"He's such an asshole." Richie said and I looked at him.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly and he nodded.

"Yeah." he said. The bell rang and we all looked up.

"Gotta go guys." I said and Beverly and I waved at our friends before we separated from the boys to go to our homerooms. The rainy day seemed to slow everything down. As I moved from class to class, drawing mainly, I felt my mind drifting back to last week, and that's when the real guilt set in. After the pain everything sort of felt numb for a bit, but after that numbness, was something entirely different there. And he got what he wanted. He got me to…

The bell rang and gym class was now over. Volleyball was boring, just like this day. I moved with the other girls into the bathroom and took a shower in one of the stalls. I just stood there mostly, quietly trying to block out the memories of last week. The girl's voices faded out as they were now leaving the bathroom and I could tell I was all alone. Good. Finally, I could bathe in silence. However, that was not the case for the lights started to flicker on and off, on and off. I looked up at the lights above me and noticed all of them were flickering. I didn't like this. I cut off the water and turned to see my towel was still hanging off the stall door. I moved to grab it, but for some reason, it wouldn't come off. My eyes widened and I yanked it more before suddenly, it was being pulled from the other side by someone.

"Gretta this isn't funny!" I shouted pulling harder. Suddenly something came over the door and I yelped and fell back due to my towel being released to me. I hit the floor and groaned a bit and looked up. My eyes widened as I saw… the clown from the forest propping itself up on its elbows.

"Aww what's the matter, Fay, you don't find me funny?" he said in a low goofy tone. My eyes widened as I just stared at it. A clown in the girl's bathroom? Its golden eyes stared at me with hunger, drool slowly dripping down its pale white chin. He inhaled some, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so. "Your fear, so tasty, so good!" It roared out, and I watched its teeth form rows of large sharp teeth. It wasn't a clown, it was a monster! It suddenly dove down into the stall at me. I screamed hard raising my hands above my body to protect myself. Just before its hands could touch me, it suddenly recoiled back and screeched hard swiping at the air in front of me. It sounded like it was in great pain.

"Ahhhh you retched child! You dark twisted child! Damn your voodoo magic! Curse you witch!" he shouted and recoiled back, and I just kept screaming at the top of my lungs as he suddenly slithered back and melted away moving down the drain before me. I backed into the wall even harder screaming more.

"Faline! Faline!" I hear Coach Madison calling from the other side of the door banging on it. "Faline open the door!" No it was a trick, it's a trick! I kept screaming even more until my light headedness caused darkness to form around me. I mumbled some and felt my stomach growling. I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. I blinked some and looked around sitting up remembering I was at school, naked. I looked down to see I was in my night gown.

"Mom?" I called out. She was immediately there in my room.

"Hey, baby. I'm here." she replied.

"What happened?" I asked as she stroked my hair. She gave a tender smile.

"Your coach said you got a little overworked up after gym class and had a mild panic attack. The ambulances took you to the doctor and then I brought you home. He said you were going to be fine. You just got to take it easy." she explained. I shook my head.

"Well can I go back to school?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not today, but you can go back tomorrow. Baby, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting very withdrawn lately. You can be honest with me, you on any drugs?" she asked carefully. I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what happened." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay. I have to get back to the bakery. You call me if you need anything. Do not let anyone into this house." she said firmly. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she nodded and moved over to the door.

"Mom?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Hm?" she asked and I bit the inside of my cheek not even knowing why I thought to even ask.

"Does voodoo magic make you think of anything?" I asked and now my mother looked at me with a soft chuckle.

"You must have been talking to your grandmother. But I will say our history comes from Louisiana and my mother and a few of her friends did practice voodoo rituals. I am a bit embarrassed to admit this, but when you were born, your grandmother and a few other women, decided to bless you. They blessed me too when I was born, but your grandmother wanted to keep any evil spirits away from us. Nothing dark can touch us." she explained in a spooky as if trying to scare me. Believe it or not I was terrified.

"Is that stuff real?" I asked and she gave me a warm look.

"I'll let you decide that." she replied and left the room. I was at a total loss and I pulled the covers over my head. Maybe that creature was a part of my imagination. Maybe I did overdo it somehow in gym class today. After about an hour or so, I could hear a knock on the door. I sat up quickly and wondered who it could be. I left my room slowly and moved toward the front door carefully. As I got to the front door, I opened it and tensed greatly to see Henry standing there. He was in a sleeveless yellow shirt and blue jeans. I swallowed some wondering what he wanted.

"What?" I asked and he held up my book bag.

"Mr. Dawson said you left this in homeroom. I told him I'd bring it to you." he said and I bit the inside of my cheek and raised my hand toward him, but he pulled back. "Is your mom home?" I felt my heart beating more and I shook my head and he nodded.

"Good." he responded and moved forward. I knew all too well what that meant and I opened the door wider for him so he could come in. I slowly closed the door hoping that this encounter would be quick.

Author's Notes

Hey all glad you're enjoying my IT fic. To my guest reviewer Noface I just wanted to reply that you are definitely right, she as a victim wouldn't bounce back so quickly from an attack, but that's why her life if complicated due to different types of events that will be happening. Everything is crazy and this is gonna be a crazy fic where I do not filter myself, so everyone strap in cause I am taking you all for a ride!


	4. Chapter 4

4

I gasped as my back was forced up against the wall closest to the kitchen. Henry's hands immediately began to move down my gown and he started to pull my gown up. I was almost too stunned for words.

"Y-you can't just come into my house." I whimpered. Henry scoffed.

"I can do whatever I want." He said in a matter of fact tone. I shook my head keeping my hands palm down on the wall.

"I'll tell. I'll tell everyone what you did to me." I said my voice trembling and his head snapped up to look at me with a sneer.

"You think anyone's gonna believe a whore like you?" He asked aggressively. "If you think telling will save you then by all means tell, but my father's the head of the police department and my friends snapped pictures of us.

So they got every pleasurable facial expression you made that day."

My eyes widened at his words. He was lying he had to be.

"You can't deny that you enjoyed yourself last week when I was inside you- sure it hurt in the beginning but I was fairly easy on you." He said and I winced at his words and shook my head. "You think anyone's going to believe you if they see those pictures of you making such sexy faces?" Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong." I replied and immediately I felt his lips on my own. I was totally frozen. His lips were warm and thing, and I just stood there still in shock. I never expected Henry to ever kiss me let alone want to kiss me. He pulled back but remained inches from my face, and he suddenly licked over my lips quickly causing a small spark shoot into my stomach.

"You think you can just take rides from Jarred and let that freak Richie touch your ass without punishment?" he whispered. I tensed at his words feeling smaller under his dark stare. "It seems I have to remind you of who owns you." I winced some feeling my eyes water as I shook my head.

"Please, please don't show those pictures to anyone." I pled. What if my mom saw them? If those pictures got out, then no one would believe that Henry attacked me. But was it still even an attack? I mean after he continued to thrust inside me, I couldn't stop the pleasure that started to build inside me from coming. I wasn't able to stop my body from shaking and convulsing in pleasure. And I did like it, it was a feeling I had never felt before, and I never thought I would feel it again in my life.  
Henry smirked.

"You be a good girl and do what I say, those pictures will never surface." he said gently, his hand stroking my hair as if I was a pet. "You gonna be a good slave?" I felt my lips twitch forming a sneer, and I just nodded at him. He leaned in toward me before tilting his head to the side his ear now faced me. "I can't hear you, slave."

I closed my eyes some and swallowed the words I wanted to say.

"Yes. I'll be good." I replied and he nodded and leaned back.

"Good. Now take off your gown." he commanded, and I winced feeling my hands reach down and slowly pull up at my gown. As it came over my body I felt cool air hitting my bare thighs. I'd be a fool to actually think my mom put panties and a bra on me while I slept. If this was any other situation, I wouldn't have cared if she did or not. Once the gown was over my head, I just dropped it and stared up at Henry who just looked down at my body in almost awe.

"You know my Dad used to tell me wild animals like you carried diseases and were dangerous," He said now moving his hands toward my breasts and he massaged them slowly. I whimpered just a bit watching as his fingers rolled over my nipples and he leaned down a bit toward them," but you're just a harmless little girl."

His eyes didn't leave mine and I watched his tongue move in circles around my right nipple. Immediately my mind snapped back to that day and I gasped out, feeling my nipples immediately harden. 'No! Think of the pain, think of the healed cut on your shoulder and when he hit you.' I panted gently realizing he just played off my fear.

Maybe if I showed him I was willing to do what he wanted, he wouldn't see me as entertainment anymore. Maybe he would grow bored of me and lose interest. I slowly let my hands rise up and I began to move them towards his pants. He immediately caught my hands and looked up at me with a glare, his eyes asking what I was doing.

"I figured you did nothing but give me pleasure last time," I started shaking my head some," maybe I could return the favor." He stared at me suspiciously before smirking some and letting my hands go.

"Let's see what you can do." He said, and I swallowed some and nodded. I've done a few things with boys back at my old school, but nothing too crazy. Just do it and maybe he will leave right afterword, I told myself. I continued to nervously fumble with his pants, trying my best to just get out of my own head. I couldn't let him know he had power over me or that last week would never happen again. Once his pants were unzipped, I began to crouch down before him and suddenly yanked his pants down, his semi-hard cock was staring back at me. I inhaled silently, closed my eyes and just stuck out my tongue, I let the tip of his cock touch the end of my tongue before quickly devouring it.

Henry let out a low guh sound before his hands immediately clutched both sides of my hair, and I already began to suck lightly and teasingly slow. He tasted salty and I had to do my best to focus on just getting him off. I made soft slurping noises and even moaned softly as to make him think I was enjoying myself. His head fell back some and I heard him groaning.

"Oh fuck, I didn't think you knew how to do anything." He said before holding my head in place so he his hips could thrust forward into my mouth. I felt I would choke, his cock was already all the way down to the back of my throat. But I held it together and continued sucking and licking long lines up his shaft.

"Oh fuck you're so good." I wasn't expecting the compliment but I kept going. It took him quite a long time to cum last week, but I hoped this would speed things up.

He stopped me now and pulled himself out of my mouth, long ropes of saliva coated his shaft. Without saying anything else, he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the ground and guided me down the hall. His eyes moved all about the area and I could tell he was looking for my room. It didn't even take me long after I pointed at my room before he pushed me inside and kicked the door close behind him. He removed his shirt and tossed it quickly on the ground before merely pushing me on the bed by my shoulders.

I landed with a soft groan before he was already on top of me. His hands were on either side of my head and he then gripped my neck and forced me to look away while he kissed and licked and sucked on my throat. I groaned out some at the feeling of his lips on my flesh. It felt odd feeling him biting and sucking for it made my sensitive flesh tingle. I shivered and suddenly let out a heightened gasp slash moan and Henry chuckled lowly.

"Oh yeah I knew in the end you'd like it. You liked it all along," he whispered," now spread em, slave." I swallowed some and looked away letting my legs part for his body to settle into. Henry looked me over for a second and I could only imagine the smug joy he was getting from this. His hips began to move into mine, and I groaned a bit feeling the head of his cock start to poke and prod at my vaginal lips and I bit my lip feeling him finally find my opening and exhaled gently as I felt the familiar burn of my walls expanding as he entered.

Without any more hesitation he pushed right into me. I cried out a bit and my legs arched quickly and this time, Henry didn't move. He just lied there for a bit watching my face and I couldn't even look at him. I didn't want to think about my pained face giving him sick pleasure. He started to move at a slow even pace which surprised me. This was nothing like last week where he just thrust inside me with brute force. The stinging continued as he moved in slowly, but after doing this for a few minutes, I gave a sigh of relief as the pain subsided.

Henry picked up on this and now he started to grind his hips into mine, gentle moans slowly escapes his lips. It was a strange feeling, someone being inside me. I never really thought about sex or anything when I had my virginity. I hardly even cared about who it would have been with. But Henry was doing me a mild favor, doing this to me. When this was all over and I find the man who I'm meant to be with, I would be ready for him and it would feel good and not hurt. Henry pushed a bit deeper and a bit of pain shot into my lower abdomen.

"Ah!" I cried out weakly.

"Sorry." He mumbled and now we both looked at each other with major confusion. I could tell he didn't mean to say sorry, and I didn't expect him to. He should be happy that he was causing me pain, right? He looked away almost embarrassed before a glare played on his face and he started to thrust harder and faster. The pain came again, and it took more and more thrusting before it finally started to settle down and vanish. But I was worried about that, worried that the pain leaving meant I would feel something else, something good that I won't be able to handle. First it hurts and now it doesn't. But I couldn't forget the goal at hand. I had to make him think I somewhat enjoyed this so he would think I didn't fear him.

I had to use all the energy in my body to command my hands to move. They came up and slowly began to wrap under his arms and connect at his back. Henry looked down at me with mild aggression as if still warning me not to try anything. To show I was behaving, I let my legs gently wrap around his bottom and I let myself just drift into all the sensations that I began to feel. I panted and moaned gently rocking my hips back with his.

"Faster. Faster." I replied softly looking into his eyes. He did just that giving me what I wanted, and I was inwardly shocked. I stared at the ceiling feeling his hips bucking deep into mine and I was beginning to feel more sensations, blissful sensations. I was beginning to feel hot. I have always wondered what this was like, and now that I'm experiencing it I began to like it. My vagina is throbbing and it felt amazing. Even as my mind drifted back to my first time, that roughness, began to make me feel hotter now, due to how animalistic Henry was being. I know I shouldn't like it let alone use it to fuel my pleasure now, but I couldn't help it. My body was starting to react to it all. Henry's lips on my neck and his hips pounding into me, made me moan louder. I began to tighten my hold around him, pulling him to me, and this motivated him to push harder like a jackhammer.

"You like it?" He asked harshly in my ear. "You like the feel of my cock pounding your tight pussy?" I panted and whimpered nodding as he spoke. He looked down at me smirking victoriously.

"You gonna let that fucking dweeb touch your ass?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No." I cried out and now he gripped my throat firmly, but not enough that I couldn't breathe. However, his glare was icy and authoritative.

"And you're not going to fuck Jarred either." I was shocked he even knew about Jarred. Maybe Beverly was right. Maybe Jarred wanted more from me then just giving me a ride.

"Okay." I replied gently.

"Good girl." He replied panting heavily as he kept thrusting. After a few more minutes of this, his moans grew higher and more intense. "Oh shit I'm close."

"Please, please don't cum inside." I replied, and he looked at me again, eyes drowned in lust.

"Beg some more." He replied and I bit my lip feeling the pleasure become too intense. I was going to cum too.

"Please, please don't cum inside!" I cried out before I felt tremors hit me hard and I moaned out hard feeling my body shake and I feel his hot cum spew out on my stomach and he groaned hard, his eyes closing for just a moment in total bliss. After a second he looked at me for a long moment and his eyes seemed so soft as if he were content. I was confused by his gentle looks. Then they widened as if he just realized something and quickly got up and ran out my room. I lied there not even stopping him. I heard mild shuffling and then my door opened and closed. I assumed he gathered his clothes and left. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I hoped I would never see him this close to me again.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I knew I would have to lock the front door. I got up and grabbed a tissue from my dresser and wiped Henry's cum off my body. I hurried and locked the door and made sure nothing of Henry's was still here. I then moved to the bathroom and showered. I put the same gown on and got back into the bed. It smelled like him and I hated it. I needed to wash my sheets I felt. I sighed heavily and just closed my eyes.

The next day, my mom dropped me off at school.

"Hey if you feel like you're gonna be sick or anything, just call me." She said and I nodded. "I love you." I smiled a bit.

"Love you too." I replied and grabbed my bag and left her car. I believed everyone knew about my incident yesterday because they were looking at me strangely. I didn't care though. School was officially out for summer next week. I think I could survive them a bit longer. As I was at my locker, I saw Mike coming my way, waving casually.

"Hey." I replied and he grinned some.

"Hey how are you feeling? Heard you passed out yesterday." he said. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I replied. Not to mention that clown hallucination. It was almost so real. Its golden eyes started to cross out and it's large rows of teeth. It was so menacing. Good thing I wasn't afraid of clowns or else I'd probably be in the hospital for some major problems.

"Well are you feeling better now?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I hope so." I replied. We talked a bit more about hanging out over the summer before splitting up due to the bell. I came to find out my chemistry teacher wasn't going to be in class today, so we had a free period. I spent it mostly in the library drawing. I sketched out the lake from last week, my mom and even my dad. I doodled Mike and the rest of the people I met, even Gretta and Henry who weren't my friends. Hell I even sketched out Jarred and the hallucination.

"Cool drawings." I jumped to see Jarred actually standing over me and I closed my book now.

"You shouldn't pry into others stuff." I replied and he smirked.

"You're cute when you're trying to be tough." he said sitting across from me. I sighed some.

"What can I do for you, Jarred?" I asked smuggly. Now he seemed genuinely concerned.

"What's with the sudden coldness? Does it have anything to do with yesterday?" he asked. I winced and shook my head.

"No. I'm fine." I replied and looked up at him. He nodded slowly.

"Good, I would hate to think I overstepped or something. So what are you doing in the library? You usually don't come here." he noted and I nodded in agreement.

"I have a free period." I replied. "It's quiet in here so I figured I should be here." He nodded.

"Makes sense, the loner likes the quiet places." he explained. "Should I assume you're gonna be indoors mostly this summer?" I shook my head.

"No I'll probably work with my mom." I told and he nodded.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then I'll be indoors." I responded. He chuckled some.

"But why?" He asked.

"Now you're asking a lot of questions." I told.

"Three's a lot?" he asked. I smirked.

"Four is." I replied and he gave a very cute smirk before the bell rang and interrupted whatever it was we were doing. I began to pack my things up and once I stood, Jarred leaned back into his chair.

"We should hang out over the summer." He said. I arched a brow and shrugged.

"Yeah maybe." I replied walking around him and over to the library doors.

"What's maybe, a yes or a no?" He asked and I grinned.

"Maybe's a maybe!" I called out before pushing the door out and walking through it.

Author's Notes

Hey guys, so I have updated this chapter, everything you read before, I had typed on my phone while at work ha. So bare with me, if there are still mistakes that's fine, I was super tired when I reread this. But anyways, hope you all enjoy and I will update tomorrow. Night all!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Normal POV

School was coming to a close, and Henry just sat in the back of the class room, with his hands crossed not bothering to even pay attention. There was never really too much going on in his head. It was the usual things of how to kick those loser's ass after school or what he was going to do with his friends. However, after what happened yesterday, his mind seemed to drift all the way into space. Why did she give in so quickly? He had more plans for torturing her after the way he humiliated her last week. Was that what she was into? Did she like forceful advances? Did she like him being forceful? Did she like him? Henry shook his head feeling utterly disgusted. No that's not possible. Her kind was beneath him. No one cares what happens to them. Just like that outsider Mike who was making moves on her already.

Henry shook his head again. Why did he even care about what those animals did? He shouldn't. They were nothing to him.

"Mr. Bowers, are you alright, you're shifting quite a lot back there." Mr. Morgan asked. Henry looked up not even noticing how tight he had crossed his arms and he shook his head.

"Fine." Henry muttered and the teacher nodded and continued with his History lecture. The way she wrapped her arms around him, meant something. Even if the first time, she wasn't willing, she seemed to now. Maybe there was a part of her who had a fucked up side to her just like Henry. He would have to find out. Once the bell rang, Henry gathered his stuff quickly, and left the class. School was almost over and he was so glad. He wanted to get home and see if he could shoot one of his dad's guns. His friends met him in the hallway and Vic and Patrick were talking about skipping school. They were passing the library when something caught Henry's attention. He did a double take and paused for a split second. His eyes twitched a bit as he saw Faline and that douchebag Jarred talking and laughing it up. The look on Faline's face was so genuine and sincere. She was enjoying Jarred's company.

Henry didn't know why he felt a sudden rage build up in his stomach to the point he was huffing and puffing through his nostrils.

"Yo what's wrong with you?" Belch asked. Henry just turned and stormed passed them.

"Nothing let's just go." he snapped and kept walking down the hall, his confused friends following without question.

Faline's Pov

Once school was over, I took my usual route home which was walking in front of all the familiar houses in the neighborhood. There were plenty of people outside. I was on the sidewalk coming up on a light post and I saw a missing child's sign taped to it. It was of Amy Tonsin. My eyes flexed as I remember seeing her in homeroom the other day. She's missing now? I covered my hand with my mouth utter horror before a gust of wind knocked the paper off the post. I didn't know why I felt so obligated, but I ran after the picture and tried to get it before it went down the sewer drain. I darted for it and fell to my knees and was so close to grabbing it before it disappeared into the darkness. I groaned.

"Damn." I whispered feeling sadness for not being able to grab it quickly. I sighed and started to get up when suddenly, a pair of gold eyes were suddenly looking back at me. My eyes widened and I gasped jumping back some on the ground to the point I just fell on my bottom. My heart was pounding fast as I stared at the creature.

"You're real." I said quickly and now he laughed lowly raising his hands as if saying ta-da.

"I'm as real as it's gonna get." he giggled covering his mouth with his hand. I panted gently.

"And you tried to- hurt me yesterday. What are you?" I asked. Holy shit. I'm talking to a clown in the sewer. The clown growled now.

"I could ask you the same thing witch! All that tasty fear building inside you and yet I. can't. touch. You." he hissed lowly, saliva dripping from his mouth now and I sneered in disgust. So this thing likes fear.

"Who are you clown?" I asked aggressively. Was this thing responsible for the children who have gone missing? Did he do something to them? The clown gave a smile so wide, his skin stretched so his smile could reach up to his temples. I gave a low groan of disgust.

"I'm Pennywise the Dancing clown!" he said before his eyes darkened again with anger, "and you are touched by evil voodoo magic." I just stared at him for a moment and looked down for a bit and then leaned over on all four in front of the clown, who recoiled a bit in surprise.

"Yes. I am touched by voodoo magic. And I am guessing that means you can never have me." I replied. Oh my god, what am I saying? I don't even know if I believe in that stuff or if it's actually true or real. But this clown sure did. Pennywise grunted in anger at my words.

"Yes. It would appear so. But maybe you can be of use to me." he said raising his hand toward me. I tilted my head some.

"What?" I asked and he giggled maniacally.

"I eat the fear that grows in the bodies of the weak and young. I will feast on their flesh and devour their essence. Bring them to me and you shall be greatly rewarded. My eyes widened some.

"What man goes around hiding in sewers?" He growled lowly, his teeth sharpening before me.

"A man? I be not a putrid pathetic human, but a creature that will take you and all the children of Derry." he said. I just stared at him for a moment before tilting my head some.

"You want me to bring you children… to kill." I replied and he nodded very quickly as if happy and excited. He began salivating again.

"Yes. You and I can be good friends! You bring me the children, and you will not be harmed." he replied. His gold eyes stared deep into mine for a second. I blinked some and looked away.

"You cannot harm me anyways." I said and he growled some and nodded.

"Yessss." he replied. "Do this for me Faline, and I will fulfill your greatest desires." I frowned some no longer being able to comprehend this creature.

"I can't believe I am talking to a- a-"

"A dancing clown!" he said. I had already deduced that he was not just a clown, but something far darker. He looked up in thought now. "Maybe you need convincing." He leaned forward and slowly crawled from the drain, but as he did, his body shifted and morphed into a sleeves version of Jarred. My eyes widened as he smirked at me.

"Help me Faline." he purred and even his voice was smooth and clear like Jarred's. "Help me feed." His hand raised up to gently stroke my cheek. He was leaning in to me, his dark eyes fading gold. "HELP ME FEAST!" I screamed at how monstrous his voice became. His sharp jaws came at me and I raised my hands up once again and pushed into his face. A loud sizzling was heard I watched as the creature's face was burning. He roared out in utter pain. I pushed it away and the sheer force knocked me back onto the ground. I didn't even wait to process what had just happened. I got up and ran home. My chest hurt from all the running but I didn't care. I kept pushing my legs as if something was chasing me.

Normal POV

Pennywise was very frustrated, frustrated indeed. That witch was just a sack of deliciousness that he couldn't even touch. The veil of magic that coated her, stopped any form he took from touching her. Nothing worked. He growled lowly feeling his face healing from her defensive touch. If he could not have her then he would have to take a different approach. If he could make sure her fear was stronger than her love, then he could have her.

"Run little girl, but soon, your fear will be mine." he growled slowly descending into the sewer.

Faline's POV

I hurried home and shut the door wondering what the hell just happened. There was a clown… a creature, that wanted to kill and eat children's fears. It wanted me to help. What the actual fuck? Something had to be done. I could tell my mom? No after my little freak out, she'd really think I was on drugs. Maybe I should tell Mike. But maybe he'd think I'm crazy too. A knock on the door caused me to jump from the door. The clown followed me! But after looking through the peephole, I saw it was Mike and the others. I opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Fay." Mike said bashfully.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Beverly said and I just stared at them for a moment before sighing some.

"I guess. What's up?" I asked and they all smiled.

"Want to go to the lake?" Mike asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to even go outside. Before I could answer, I looked above them and saw Henry in his car staring at me from across the street. Everyone looked behind me and we now all saw him.

"What the fuck does he want?" Richie said bitterly.

"I'm guessing it's not a social call." Stanley said and I just swallowed some closing the door just a bit. Without much else, Henry drove off quite quickly. I sighed with relief and looked back at the others.

"That was weird." Ben said and I nodded.

"Very." I agreed. Beverly looked at me again.

"So, you coming or what?" she asked. I figured it couldn't hurt, I didn't have any homework. I nodded.

"Yeah just let me set my stuff down." I said before closing the door and moving to my room. Seeing my friends made me think a bit more. Did they know about Pennywise? I couldn't have been the only one to have seen this thing, right?


	6. Chapter 6

6

I changed into some ripped jeans and a red tank and moved to the garage looking for my bike. That's when I remembered, I didn't have it.

"Fuck." One of Henry's friends must still have it. I saw Patrick with it last. I will be getting it back from him that much was certain. I sighed and came back over to my friends

"I don't have my bike, someone must have taken it." I replied. Mike then leaned forward on his bike.

"You can ride with me." he offered. Bill and the other boys looked at each other with knowing smirks. I just grinned and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied moving to get on behind him, but just as I was getting mildly settled, my mom was driving right into the drive way. Immediately, I got off his bike and just stood there as if I had just been caught doing something wrong. She got out of the car, swinging her purse behind her.

"Hey honey, what's going on?" she asked. I shrugged casually.

"Nothing, Mom. The guys just wanted to go to the lake." I replied. Her face was already showing rejection as she shook her head.

"Sorry kids, but there's been a curfew set in Derry for 7 p.m. You're not going out it's already past four." she replied. I gawked.

"But Mom." I said but she raised her finger at me.

"Girl." she said and I sighed and nodded and looked at Mike and the others.

"Sorry guys." I replied and my mom pointed inside. I groaned and hurried inside with embarrassment. Once they left, I sort of went to my room and sulked. A curfew, at 7? That is so unfair! But I had to think more clearly on this. Children were disappearing and none of them were turning up. I know my mom means well and doesn't want me to get hurt. This last week went by fast it seemed and summer is finally here. I had not seen that creature since, and I was starting to think maybe it was all a part of my imagination. Henry continued to drive by my home as if seeing if I was home. He never said anything, he just drove off. But at least he returned my bike.

It was hot and everyone wanted cakes and cookies and brownies from my mom's bakery. I was serving the cookies, while my mom took the orders and cash. I was in a white dress and an apron when Bill and the others came in waving some. I smiled and waved back and they all pressed their faces to the glass looking at all the goodies. Mike just leaned across the glass looking at me.

"Your job is way better than mine." he commented. I smirked.

"I can imagine. Cookies are better than tending to meat." I replied and he smirked.

"So, what do you recommend?" he asked and I grinned and pointed below me.

"The chocolate chip cookies are fresh." I replied. Richie nodded wiggling his brows.

"Oh yeah gotta love your mom's cookies." he teased and Eddie elbowed him in the side. I rolled my eyes and began to get them their cookies. Bill raised his hands.

"I-I-I got this guys." he said and moved over to my mom.

"Hey there Billy, how are you?" my mom asked sympathetically. I looked at her catching her tone and wondering what that was about.

"Fine, M-M-Ms. Daniels." he said.

"That's weird." I replied lowly.

"Not really," Beverly said leaning toward me, "You don't know this, but Bill's little brother Georgie disappeared a while back. No one's seen him." I was taken back and looked at Bill. No wonder he always seemed quiet when I met him. I winced and just gave everyone two cookies. Ben walked over to me now smiling some, his chunky cheeks raising some.

"We still on for the library later?" he asked. I nodded. Even though the school's library was closed, I was happy to know the town's library was not. He wanted to share some findings with me anyways so I figured it wouldn't hurt to go together.

"Yes of course." I replied. Once they had their pastries and milk, they waved at me and like that they were gone. Mom walked over to me and nudged me with a smile.

"That's a good bunch of friends you got there, honey." she replied and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks." I replied and she then motioned her head at the door.

"Go on. I can handle the place." she replied, and I looked at her with a wide smile.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes." she replied and I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied and moved to take off my apron. I hung it up in the back closet and moved to the door.

"But be back in that house, before seven young lady." she called out.

"Yes ma'am." I called out and hurried outside. I was hoping to catch up with Bill and the others, but I had already lost sight of them. I sighed and just looked around the somewhat busy area. People were walking in and out of stores and so I figured, I could go home and change out of this dress. After leaving the town, I could see my house in the distance, and a familiar car parked in my mom's drive way. I tensed immediately and stopped a few feet away from his car. Henry got out and slammed the door shut. His eyes just remained on me as he walked to the other side and he opened the passenger's side for me.

"Get in." he demanded. My eyes widened at his command.

"Hell no." I stated and now he just closed his eyes annoyed as if not in the mood for defiance.

"I can just do you against my car right now, it makes no difference." he said looking at me. I winced and immediately thought about the pictures he had of me.

"Henry enough. You got what you wanted now just go please." I said. He scoffed.

"No what I want is total submission and obedience, but once again you keep pissing me off by talking to fucking Jarred." he said.

"I haven't seen you in a week, you have said nothing to me-"

"Yeah well you never said anything to me either!" he snapped defensively. My eyes flexed some. I couldn't have possibly hurt his feelings.

"Yeah that was kind of the point… Look what do you want from me? I humiliated you and now you got back at me in the worst way possible. You win alright!" I snapped and he just stared at me now perplexed and he just looked away some and he looked like he was having an inner battle with himself.

"I've never done it before with anyone okay," he muttered and looked at me now. I was at a loss of words now for I didn't even know what to say. "My dad said it always hurts and that as long as the girl cums, it's okay in the end." I kept staring at him now and he just shook his head and looked at me.

"Look will you just say something!" he asked. I shrugged violently, my body shaking.

"What the fuck do you want me to say!" I snapped. "Your father was wrong!"

"Oh yeah well what do you know!" he yelled back.

"I know if done right, it's not supposed to hurt that badly!" I cried. Henry looked me over some before crossing his arms.

"Well you liked it before." he mumbled. I closed my eyes trying to push those thoughts back and I just shook my head.

"You need to leave." I replied. He shook his head.

"Not until you come with me." he said.

"To where?" I asked.

"My place? Duh." he said and rolled his eyes. My eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? Your dad will fucking kill me and then you for having me in his eyes. I'm not stupid Henry, you may have sucked racism off your dad's tits, but I'm not going anywhere near your house." I said. He glared aggressively at me and pointed at me.

"Don't talk about my father like that." he said and I flailed my hands in the air.

"You brought him up!" I said. He groaned and just kicked the tires of his car in rage.

"Do you want to fuck, Jarred?" he asked. My mouth fell open now. What is with people thinking that me and Jarred existing in the same space meant sex.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Fuck he may have diseases, I don't want to catch them if you're fucking him!" he said. I scoffed.

"I'm surprised you care about that since my kind are all animals to you!" I shouted.

"You all ARE fucking animals. Stupid, lying, lazy, animals!" he shouted. Now I just lost it. I screamed and suddenly jumped on him and his eyes widened as he caught me. The force of my body slammed him into the passenger's side of his car and we just both started just throwing hands. He was trying to hit at my face, but my hair blocked most of his blows. We grunted and screamed at each other as we kept throwing hands. He slammed his body into mine and was now reaching for my hands, but I was moving them too fast, so he started hitting me again. After fifteen seconds maybe of hitting each other, he finally caught my wrists and held them up pressing his body into mine, restraining me almost. I growled out and we were both just staring at each other for a moment. He had cuts on his face and he just panted gently, his hot breath hitting my lips.

"If you're wanting an apology from me you're not getting it, because you liked it too the last time, not the first time." he said. I scoffed some.

"Then why are you here then? Wanting to fuck me again?" I asked icily. He smirked some.

"How else am I supposed to show you that you belong with me- TO me." he said and my eyes widened some and I finally understood.

"Oh my god. You like me." I said and he scoffed.

"As if I could ever like you." he said quickly and I looked down at his body pressed into mine and this couldn't get any clearer. He just scoffed and moved off me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said watching him move to the driver's side of his car.

"Of course not, because I don't like you." he said and now I just watched him open his door. Now I really needed to test this theory. This is all too weird and crazy, but I suddenly opened the door and got in his car. He looked at me wide eyed. "What are you-" but I cut him off with my lips on his. He was silent in an instant and I felt his lips pressing back into mine. At that moment, I pulled back.

"I knew it." I replied and he just stared at me wide eyed before looking away with pain in his eyes.

"Get out of my car now." he demanded. He didn't need to tell me twice. I got out and watched as he quickly reversed out of my drive way. But before he left, he rolled down the window. "If I catch you with Jarred again, I am going to pound you into my bed until you can't stand straight." I tensed at his words and he drove off before I could even reply. I groaned some. I just wanted to be alone and now I got all this shit happening? Could today get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7

7

I had to get out of my own head for a while. This day was too weird already. First there's a curfew due to some of the kids missing in town and now Henry and his indecisive self didn't know what he wanted. Poor kid, with the father he has, I bet he's feeling all kinds of emotions. Being raised to hate all his life and then he starts catching crushes on the very person he was meant to hate. Maybe if someone was nice to him and showed some kindness to him, he wouldn't be such a brute.

After I had changed into some shorts and a tank top, I left for the library to hang with Ben.

Henry's Pov

"Fucking bitch!" I snapped off to myself. Who did she think she was making accusations up like that. I didn't like her, she was just someone I could use and get off to until someone better came along. Who the hell does she think she is? I mean, just because she wasn't like the other apes in town, doesn't mean shit. I groaned as I parked my car in the driveway of my dad's house. Shit he was here too. Just more shit I had to worry about. I got out and slammed my door shut before walking up on the porch. Immediately the door flew open, and there my father was towering over me. I tensed up immediately and let my head fall quickly.

"Boy where you been?" he asked downing some beer. I bit the inside of my cheek. I couldn't tell him I had been had Faline's he'd kill.

"Um, I- I uh." I muttered only to feel his hand slap the side of my head causing me to huff some. I covered my head some.

"Boy I asked you a question." he snapped.

"I was with my friends!" I snapped and he clutched the side of my hair causing me to wince.

"That ain't what I have been hearin'. I got a phone call from one of the neighbors saying you was fightin' the baker's daughter. What the hell were you even doing over at her house!" he snapped, his hand clutching me harder causing me to groan in pain.

"I was just talking to her!" I replied. Dad's eyes popped almost.

"Talkin'? You don't need to be hanging around her kind, son. Don't let her hypnotize you in thinking she's like us. She's not." he demanded leaning into me. He wreaked of alcohol. I just nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." I said and he just pulled me into the house, his grip making my head hurt more.

"Get in the damn house!" he snapped slamming the door shut behind him.

Faline's Pov

I sat across from Ben in the library looking at a few books that involved the history of Derry. As I did I decided to see what was going on in Ben's head.

"So Ben, got any crushes?" I asked and now his head snapped up at me and he just chuckled nervously.

"What, no why do ask?" he asked ducking his head some. I shrugged.

"Just asking. Do any of the guys have crushes?" I asked and he shifted a bit in his chair.

"Well it's not a secret that Mike likes you. Richie and Eddie don't seem too interested. Stanley doesn't talk much about it, but I have seen him looking at a girl in History class. Bill… I think he likes Beverly." he said lowly looking away some. I nodded slowly catching his discouraged voice.

"And you like Beverly?" I asked and his head looked up at me and he just shook his head.

"Nah. She'd never be into a tub of lard like me." he said and I tilted my head shaking my head.

"You can't think like that about yourself." I replied. "You gotta love yourself before you can let anyone else love you." He looked away shrugging as if unsure. He glanced down at one of the books in front of him and he leaned back as if spooked. I looked at him confused.

"What is it?" I asked. He closed the book quickly and got up from his chair.

"Nothing. I gotta go." he said hurrying from the room.

"Ben!" I called out only to be shushed by the librarian. I tightened my lips together wondering what 's gotten him afraid. I then looked down at my book and scanned over some of the pictures that were here. It was Derry back in the 1800's. The people were somewhat poorly drawn, but something caught my eyes and I picked the book up and leaned in to it. Is that… Pennywise lurking around in the crowd. My eyes widened and I looked up in the direction that Ben had left in. Maybe seeing him was not just a hallucination after all. What the hell is going on in this town?

I put my books away and moved down the hall of the building. I opened the door and walked right out, only to slam into someone. On instinct, I leaned back and looked up to see…

"Jarred." I said and there he was tall, olive skinned, and handsome. He was wearing a grew tank beneath a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Faline, how did I know I'd find you here." he said with a cool laugh. Henry's words immediately played in my mind and then I remembered the clown who had taken his form and tried to kill me yet again. I gave a weak smile.

"Guess you found the loner's hide out." I said before nodding. "Anyways, see ya." I walked around him swiftly, but not swift enough. His hand grabbed my forearm and, as if we were dancing, I twirled around into him.

"Hey what's the rush?" he asked.

"Curfew. My mom doesn't want me out too late." I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, I hear you. With all the missing kids, I totally get you. Well listen I was just coming to return some books. The sun will be going down soon, let me drive you home. Safe in numbers, right?" he asked. I looked up at the sky to see he was right, the sun was going down, and my mom would be livid if she saw me walking home by myself. I should have taken my bike, but walking felt so much better to me. I sighed looking around some before nodding.

"Okay. I'll wait here." I replied and he nodded.

"I'll be quick." he said, and I nodded and watched him disappear into the library. I sighed and looked around a bit thinking maybe Henry's friends were around watching and spying on me to see what I was doing or who I was with. I noticed the streets were quiet and everything seemed still. Jarred came out and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and I followed him to his car which was parked behind the library. We got in and I sort of slouched down a bit so no one would see me.

"You okay? You look like you're trying to hide from someone." he said giving me a weird look. I glanced at him.

"People talk." I replied. He gave a long, slow nod.

"Oh I see. Don't want people to think we're some kind of thing." he told and I shrugged.

"Something like that." I replied moving my hand in the seat and slowly leaning his seat back so I was flat on my back. Jarred arched a brow and chuckled.

"Weird, but okay." he said and revved up his car. We began to back out and then move forward. I was just staring at his ceiling the entire time. "So who are you really not wanting to see you? Boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"Mom?" he asked.

"You're doing it again." I said to him. He glanced down at me.

"Doing what again?" he asked.

"Asking too many questions." I answered and he smirked.

"Oh sorry. I guess I just like getting into your head." he said. "You know I honestly didn't think you were the type to care what people thought let alone the rumors they'd spread." I didn't, but now things are different.

"Yeah well I guess you don't really know me." I muttered.

"Hm." Was his reply. I now sat up a bit to look at him.

"Why are you being so nice, man?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Can't I just be nice?" he asked and I shrugged some.

"I guess. But what would Gretta think? Apparently, she's had the biggest crush on you. Hell, she was prepared to rip me a new one for talking to you a while back." I said. He laughed some

"Gretta is the kind of girl who plays on fear to get what she wants. She thinks if she makes fun of people enough and hurt them, she'll be seen as one of the cool kids. She should be with Henry Bowers. They'd make a great couple." he explained. His words made me think for a moment and my thoughts bounced back to Pennywise. If he's as real as I am starting to think he is, then, that means he really does play off of kids fears and he's the one behind all the missing children. But fear can be challenged when it came to love and other happier things.

"You're quite wise, Jarred." I replied noticing we were passing Henry's home, so I casually lied back and sighed as if just relaxing.

"Well obviously not wise enough for you." he teased. I looked at the side of his face more seriously.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. He scoffed a bit.

"I'm not stupid. I know when a girl's interested and when she isn't." he merely said. I looked down some before feeling the car stop again and this time I could see glimpses of my roof top.

"It's not that… You're like the silent, hot bad boy who doesn't play by the rules and who doesn't care about anything. Why would you even want to talk to me. There's tons of other girls to woo." I replied. His face was suddenly before mine, as he leaned over the passenger side, his hand resting on the side of the seat.

"Yeah well I guess you don't really know me." he said in a low husky tone. My body tensed up as I felt tension immediately grow inside me. He began to lean in to me even more before suddenly a faint tapping could be heard and we both sat up with mild shock. And standing right in front of the passenger's side was my robe wearing, scarf covering her curls, mom.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked and I just winced a bit. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, young lady, but whatever's going on I don't like it." Mom snapped as she closed the door firmly behind her as I had walked in before her.

"We weren't going to do anything!" I said.

"It doesn't matter, Faline, you know better than to be in a stranger's car. Doesn't matter if you know him from school. Kids are going missing in this town and not being found. Lord knows they are probably dead. Do you have any idea what I would do if something were to happen to you? I would just die!" she snapped and I didn't have much of a comeback for she was right. That creature, Pennywise was kidnapping children, but I could never tell. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mom. He was giving me a ride home, because it was getting dark." I replied. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"If you're going to be doing that stuff, I want to know… Hell I was your age when messing around with your father, I know what you can get into." she said firmly and I nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I replied. God why was it so hard to just be by myself? She shook her head.

"Go to your room." she replied and I just nodded and did as I was told. I lied in bed that night and just stared at the ceiling. Stupid Jarred, getting me into trouble with my mom. Ugh. The next morning, Mom went off to work, and I just stayed home bored out of my mind. I did a few mindless chores to keep myself busy. As I was taking the trash out, I noticed a flier on my door. There was a carnival coming to town. How exciting. I couldn't wait to go. Once, I was bored again, I decided to take my bike and go down to the lake. As I rode down the street, I noticed Henry, walking on the side silently kicking rocks. None of his friends were around and I found this odd. I was almost completely past him and when he looked up at me, I noticed his eye was bruised.

Not one to ignore a wounded animal, I stopped peddling and slowed my bike to a halt. I then turned to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked, my tone, sounding more worried than it should have. Henry stopped and shook his head.

"Nothing, go away slave." he mumbled. I shot him a glare.

"Don't start that shit with me. What happened? You get in a fight?" I asked looking closely at him. He just leaned back some.

"Mind your business." He snapped aggressively.

"Tell me who it was, and I'll get back on my bike and ride away from you." I said and he huffed through his nostrils

"It was my fucking dad alright!" he snapped looking around to make sure no one heard him. "I fucking hate him. I hate him so fucking much I just want to-"

"Stop. Okay. Just stop." I said looking around making sure no one else was around. His eyes looked very bruised and he needed something to take the swelling down. I took hold of his wrist.

"Come on." I said pulling him in the direction of my home. Surprisingly, he let me pull him. I had to guide both him and my bike back to the house. Once I was close to the front porch, I let my bike fall on the ground and guided him to my front porch. He now stopped and I looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not allowed to be at your house anymore." he said. I arched a brow.

"What?" I asked confused. He huffed with annoyance.

"My dad found out I was here yesterday. He wasn't very happy about it." he said. I stared at him for a moment as he continued to duck his head some so no one would see him. I was almost at a loss of words.

"Why would he be upset you were here? What does he care?" I asked.

"Because," he started to snap, but calmed himself, "he doesn't like your kind, okay?" Should I have even been surprised that a white cop didn't like me?

"So he hit you like you were a fucking man huh?" I asked. His head whipped at me.

"I AM a man!" he said quickly and I just tensed some.

"Yell at me again, and I'm going to punch you in your other eye." I said. His eyes widened some in shock and I just crossed my arms. "You can let me help you or you can walk around with a swollen face." He scowled and looked at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden huh, after what I did to you?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Because hating someone is tiring work… and even though you don't deserve my kindness, kindness it what will always win and make me somewhat of a better person." I said. He just stood there for a moment before looking around once more and nodding.

"Okay okay." he said and I nodded and led him into the house. I pointed to the kitchen.

"Go, sit at the table." I said closing the door and locking it. He moved in the direction I pointed to, and I moved to close the curtains so no nosy neighbors would see us. I moved toward the kitchen and noticed Henry standing in the door way looking at some of the family pictures that my mom had. Once I was beside him, he jumped a bit and just moved to sit down at the table.

"You know you should hate me for what I did." he said watching me as I moved over to the freezer.

"Then that would give you even more justification to hate MY kind." I said and rummaged through the fridge looking for a cold pack. "My dad says people who would rather spend their lives tired and hating are just ignorant."

"And where is your dad?" he asked accusingly. I rolled my eyes.

"New York. My parents are divorced." I said pulling out the cold pack and turning to face him. He just sat there looking around some.

"My dad says that's what black guys do… they desert their families because they don't want to take responsibility." he said looking at the ground now before looking up at me quizzically. "That true?" I walked over to him and lifted the pack for him to take. I was stunned to hear a racist ask for verification on something he wasn't sure of.

"My parents divorced because they didn't love each other like they used to. My dad is a lawyer who I still visit when I can. It wasn't because he didn't want to deal with my mom and I." I said and watched him look down at the pack before putting it to his face. He winced a bit, but kept it there. "You know when it comes to other people of different backgrounds, it doesn't hurt to talk to them and figure out who they are. Maybe it would make you less of a jerk."

He scoffed some and looked away.

"Yeah well maybe I like being a jerk." he said. I scowled some.

"Yeah and I guess your father likes being a jerk too." I said and now he looked at me with mild anger before he just sighed. It was silent now and I just stared at him from the other side of the table.

"Well I guess you aren't all the same." he muttered. I just shrugged and nodded.

"No we aren't." I said in a matter of fact tone. He just watched me now and things felt mildly awkward. He just looked down now as he kept the pack against his eye. I would offer to let him take it with him, but I could imagine his dad wouldn't be too happy if he managed to find out where he got it from. It seemed the world isn't too nice to him and that justified his hateful nature. Although it did not make up for his actions, I could see the sadness in his poor posture and dazed look.

"Want to go to the lake?" I asked suddenly. Henry's eye widened some.

"What?" he asked as if taken back. I shrugged.

"Want to?" I asked and he just looked over as if I was crazy.

"What- no. I mean who asks that?" he asked totally offended. I stood up and shrugged.

"Maybe it's time someone is nice to you for a change. Let's go." I demanded.

"Why are you being so weird?" he snapped.

"It's not being weird, it's called being nice even though you don't deserve it. Maybe you should try it sometime." I snapped. "Or you can leave my house and just be thankful I helped you." Henry just stood there in utter awe, blinking a bit and looking away.

"Fine, let's go." he muttered. I only nodded and led him out of my house. I don't know why I'm doing what I'm doing. Henry was an awful kid, but I guess I was just curious of who he was as a good kid. I don't know if it was possible, but I guess we will find out. We took the back road into the forest, so no one would see him with me. We just walked a few feet from each other.

"Is this what you do with the losers? Hang out and nerd out about comic books or something?" he asked. I scoffed playfully.

"We do have fun, yes. Don't you and your friends do the same?" I asked. He scoffed now and puffed out his chest some.

"Nah we smoke and drink. You know real men stuff." he said. I just nodded slowly and looked around at the trees.

"I see. So… what do you think about the missing kids?" I asked. He had his hands on his head and he glanced at me with a bit of softness. "Does your father have any leads on what's going on?"

He looked down a bit.

"No. He doesn't even know where to look. As far as he knows those kids could have all just ran away." he said. I winced and looked down. I definitely couldn't tell him about Pennywise, it was bad enough he took kindness for weirdness. If I told him some weird sewer clown wanted me to help him take children to kill, he'd never speak to me again. Like I cared, but still.

Not to mention the fact that that clown couldn't even touch me. Maybe there was something to my mom's story about me being blessed. I definitely had to find out.

Normal POV

Pennywise wasn't one to hunt in a house with no one to feed on. But he had to come out this time and figure out ways to eat the delicious little witch who's fear called to him. He craved her flesh and weaknesses. He crawled from the darkness of the closet that was Faline's room. He looked about at the normal room. He didn't know what he was exactly looking for, but he figured touching all of her stuff would show her he was there and build her fear. Something was at the foot of her bed and its black coloring attracted the clown.

He loomed over it and noticed it was a black book. He tilted his he some and slowly picked up the book and opened the first page. A gust of wind flew across the pages flipping through them. They were drawings. Pennywise loved the kids who liked to draw. They put everything they saw on paper even their fears. Another wide grin spread across his face as he looked at the pictures. But of course, the picture of him caught his attention immediately.

"Well hello there." He said admiringly smoothening his coarse red tresses down. It was like he was looking at a mirror of himself and he was indeed impressed. The pages flipped more and the more he looked, the more interested he became. She had lots of drawings of him and it was clear she was thinking about him a lot. "Mmm me thinks a certain voodoo witch wants to have words with this dancing clown." He chuckled even more, his eyes beginning to pan out from each other in utter excitement and fascination. He faded back into the closet taking his favorite picture with him which was him surrounded by darkness and blood.

Faline's POV

We arrived at the lake and saw no one was there thankfully. I moved towards the water immediately and began to kick off my shoes. The memories came back immediately of the attack and I felt mild guilt for being here. But I had to fight through that and focus on the day at hand. I glanced back at Henry to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

"This is stupid." he said and I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Well there's nothing to do." he said and I shrugged.

"Well get in the water." I suggested. He snorted with amusement.

"You? Want to swim with me?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"How else are we going to have fun." I said and he smirked arching his brow.

"I could think of a few good ideas." he said moving closer to me. He was closing in fast, his hands resting on my hips and immediately I pushed him back.

"I don't need another boy trying to kiss me right now." I said and immediately I felt flushed as I just gave myself away. Henry's eyes widened.

"Who tried to kiss you?" he asked. I bit my lip before deciding to come out and say it.

"Your favorite boy Jarred." I said and his eyes flared with anger.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked and I inhaled some.

"I was letting him give me a ride home because I would have been out during curfew and I decided to not walk home in the dark where some creature or something could kidnap me too." I snapped and his chest heaving before he just looked away thinking about what to do next I just stared at him for a moment thinking he was just going to attack me, but instead, he placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed him hard and passionately. I was beyond stunned as he did this and I felt my heart race from shock. He pulled back now, his face still close to mine.

"Yeah you're right. I do like you. So that means Jarred doesn't get to ever try and kiss you again." He said huskily running his tongue over my now parted lips. "Because those lips are mine now. All mine." I was at a total loss, my mind completely blank as he just admitted that. He moved back and took off his shirt.

"Well let's do this. How can we have our fun if you're still dressed?" he asked as he removed his pants and left only his boxers. He ran at the water just dove right in.


	9. Chapter 9

9

It was odd, just watching Henry swim around: smiling, laughing and splashing me like a normal happy child. Even though this was not who he was, I could tell he was trying to be his version of normal for me.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You wanted "nice"." he said in air quotes and I chuckled and shrugged as I swam around with him.

"Isn't it fun to be nice?" I asked and he scoffed.

"I like being a jerk. I like aggression." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I know you do." I replied and he smirked swimming up to me slowly, almost stalking like.

"And you like it when I'm aggressive." he said lowly leaning in to kiss me. I leaned back a few inches from him making him smirk and hesitate just a bit before leaning forward and kissing me again. I replied slowly to his kiss and slowly his arms snaked around my hips and I leaned in to him wrapping my arms around his neck. Our feet were touching the ground now as we drifted a bit back toward the land. He pulled back a bit, his head nuzzling against my forehead. He looked down with what looked like mile embarrassment before looking back up at me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you the first time." he said and I just looked at him for a moment reading his eyes. It sucked because I really couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but then again, he never apologized. I just nodded and leaned forward and hugged him a bit.

"It's… okay." I replied hesitantly. Of course, it wasn't okay, but not much I could do about it now. I mean he still has those pictures, and I wasn't sure if he was going to be willing to part with them. I felt henry's arms embrace me a bit firmer answering the hug. I wasn't sure what was to become of us now. Maybe after this day he won't really have a really a reason to bother me anymore. After a few minutes, we walked back to the neighborhood in silence, and once we were in a position that we had to split up, we looked at each other.

"That fair is coming next week… you going to that?" he asked nonchalantly. I shrugged.

"Most likely." I replied, and he nodded.

"Cool." he replied before just walking off down the street.

"See you later, Henry." I said lowly before going off in the direction of my house. I knew Henry was most likely not gonna change after today. He's too wired to be the way he is. But maybe there was a chance for him. I got cleaned up and washed my clothes before Mom even came home. Everything was clean and traces of my swim at the lake were gone. There was a knock on my door and I groaned wondering who it could be. I peeked through the curtains and saw it was Jarred. I groaned and figured it was time to end this little song and dance between us. I moved over to the door and opened it to him.

"Hello, Jarred." I said and he gave a light yet crooked smile.

"Hey. You busy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I replied gently and he nodded.

"Right. Well look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to kiss you the other day. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your mom." he said. I shrugged and nodded.

"It's okay." I replied and he nodded keeping his hand tucked into his pockets and looked down for a bit before looking back up at me.

"I'd like to think I'm good enough with words. It's not a secret that I like you. I think you're smart and cute and have dreams that are bigger than Derry. Your art is amazing and it's what's going to get you out of here." he explained. My eyes flexed a bit not really expecting this type of conversation right now. "Anyways this carnival is coming to town next week… I think it's a ploy to life the town's spirits of the missing children, but I was just wondering if you're going to be there or maybe you wanted to go or something with me."

My lips parted to speak, but at that moment no words came out. I remembered Henry's threat, but I don't even know what to think about him. I figured it's better to just keep to myself until I can figure out how to regain control of my life. Because now that I think about it, there's a killer clown in Derry killing its children, and I think I'm thinking there will never be peace until it's destroyed.

"Jarred… I think you're cute too. And I do like your company, but right now I think I just want to enjoy my summer and not worry about boys and stuff. Already I've gotten in enough trouble. But as far as the carnival goes, I'm sure my mom and I will be there. So if you're there, I'm sure we can talk there and stuff." I explained. He chuckled some and nodded.

"I get that. I feel I should at least apologize." he explained and I smiled.

"And not many boys would even do that." I replied and smiled some. He smiled slyly.

"Then I'll see you at the carnival." he said and I just nodded.

"Okay." I replied with a smile before closing the door and groaning more. Good job, Faline. I just wanted to be alone, that was my mission when we first moved to Derry. Now I'm involved with a group of kids, a hateful boy, and a handsome older boy. Not to mention this clown. I'll definitely have to talk to Mike. He's a bit more down to earth and maybe he won't think of me as crazy. Later on that night, I spent most of the day looking for my sketchbook. I couldn't find it anywhere and I couldn't even remember where I put it. I could hear the music that was playing in the living room. Mom had some friends over and usually that just meant I hang out in my room. But I decided to come out at the song of Maxine Nightingale playing.

"Ooh and it's alright and it's coming oh we gotta get it right back to where we started from! Love is good, love can be strong we gotta get it right back to where we started from!" the music played. I came into the living room to see some friends Mom was involved with in New York. Some of them were dancing while others were drinking wine and laughing. Mom was drinking wine and dancing around. Her long locks were tied back and she was in a green tank and see through oatmeal colored robe. She had her long leather pants on from her youth. When everyone saw me they all cheered and greeted me.

"Hey! Fay!" Albert Moor called out. He was a dark man with a small fro and thick beard. He owned a record shop back in the city and his wife, Elvadeen was with him. She was a member of the Black Panther Party of Self Defense. In the corner was Alma Deer. She went to school with my mom and they were into all kinds of things I was sure. She had long brunette hair with round pink glasses on. She had on a tube top and green pants. She came with her husband Stu. I've never seen him before. He's a clean-shaven guy with a white t-shirt that covered his slender form well and black pants.

"Hey everyone." I replied, hugging those I knew. Mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder holding up her wine glass.

"Hey honey. Remember this song. Maxine was all about love and happiness." she swooned. I was used to seeing my mom tipsy when her friends came over. It was the only time she was care free and happy.

"Yes I remember. Well, I'll head back to my room." I replied. Mom whined.

"Oh but you just got here sweet heart. Here have some red wine." she said.

"Vivian, she's too young to drink." Alma said laughing. I nodded in agreement.

"True. Also, I have to find my sketchbook." I replied.

"Girl you still drawing? When you gonna put your time into something of use. Like joining the movement?" Elvadeen inquired. I rolled my eyes causing her to give me a sharp look.

"The only thing I want to do is enjoy my life. Good night all." I replied waving at them and heading back to my room and closing the door behind me. I started looking for my book again and I began to grow agitated. Hell, I even decided to look under my bed and low and behold it was under there. What would it be doing under my bed? I definitely didn't put it there. I pulled it out and looked through it before realizing a page was missing, the page of Pennywise. My eyes widened as I realized he was here, he was in my room. I looked around immediately thinking he was still here maybe? I ran to the door with intentions to call for my mom, but then I stopped. There was no way she would believe me in her current state or even any of her friends. When it was time to sleep, I kept my closet door shut and even locked my doors and made sure the windows were locked. I kept my lamp on tonight and just curled up in my blankets.

I couldn't fight the fear that was growing in me knowing that that monster was in my room. I didn't even want to be alone right now. I didn't even think I'd be able to sleep now, yet somehow my fear managed to tire me out and put me to sleep.

Normal POV

All was silent in the house. The hours belonged to darkness, the very environment Pennywise liked. He watched the child sleeping through her closet mirror. He could smell the ripeness in her body. She was scared, scared of him. His mouth widened showing his massive rows of fangs. Saliva dripped down his mouth so far as to pool into her shoes and onto her flip flops. It was ripe and she smelled breathtaking. He had to have her, he had to devour her flesh and eat her fear now. She was asleep, she's vulnerable. She can't defend herself! He had to strike now. Pennywise burst through the closet doors, with a loud maniacal laugh. His claws outstretched wide ready to rip her stomach right open. She didn't even know he was there. He had her now. He flew his arms back then swung them down to pierce her stomach, however, before his black talons could touch her, he was frozen. Pennywise's golden eyes widened.

"What?" he growled trying to push his arms forward but it was as if he was stopped. Suddenly, his arms were slowly pushed back, a transparent shadow was wrapped around his wrists pushing him back with ease. His eyes widened even more as he was slowly repelled. He watched as this force took more form as it pushed him further back, the shadow now taking the shape of hands around his wrists, long peach colored nails bore into his own demonic flesh. The arms more back and as they did, a form began to ascend from the child's body and just as fast as he attacked the girl he was pushed back against the room. Pennywise growled in utter frustration as the form began to shape before his eyes. Long braids covered the darkly face of a black-eyed woman shrouded in black robes. The face lifted its head so the clown could see her clearly.

"Poor starving little creatchuh." she swooned in a dark echoing tone. "Keep eatin' da way you are, and you'll be as obese as a human child." she teased and Pennywise growled.

"You have no right to stop me from eating." he said and the woman threw her head back in laughter.

"You may have all the humans you want, gorge yourself until you can sleep again," she said with authority, her eyes now fading from humorous to serious, "But dis' child you cannot have. Not now not ever." Pennywise stared at the entity for a moment before suddenly stopping his right foot on the ground and pouting.

"WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he whined. The woman lifted her head and snapped her fingers.

"This bloodline has proven itself worthy to the gods of the bayou. Whatever child comes from her belly, will be protected, like her and her mother before her and her mother before her!" she said and began to saunter over to the clown, her hips swaying as if dancing to a song in her mind, "So you keep testin' me, you keep trying to attack dis' child, and I am going to starve you with so much love and lust that you will see me in your nightmares as your stomach eats you from the inside out." She spoke with a deep and dark lust that Pennywise couldn't help but hiss and recoil back at the thought. She was a small petite entity, but Pennywise couldn't hunt if he got on her bad side. He growled and huffed snapping his head away.

"Very well, but if she tries to fight me and save the other children, I will not hold back." he threatened and the woman laughed.

"Den get ready to play with me." she threatened and began to wave him off. "Go on obese creatchuh! Find you someone else to eat." The two creatures began to both descend back into the shadows of which they came from. Pennywise continued to watch the entity who watched him back with a smirk. She did not descend back into the child until the clown's gold eyes disappeared into the darkness of the closet as he closed it once more.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The rest of the week was very stressful. Somehow there was a leak in my closet and most of my shoes were gross and dirt with some weird mucous like stuff. My mom has argued with the towns plumber for most of the week. He's inspected my room multiple times and has claimed to see no leaks or broken pipes that could be causing this.

I had to get rid of a few of my shoes because the water smelled so gross and basically ruined my shoes. But today was supposed to be a happy day. The carnival was officially set up and everyone was going to erase the stresses of the previous week. I was in the car with Mom, and she was glowing. She was wearing a black tank with green shorts and her oatmeal cardigan. Around her neck and wrists were the usual leaf and nature like jewelry. Her hair was pinned back with the rest flowing down her back. People would think she was revealing, but then again so was I. I wore a green leaf shaped halter top with blue jeans. I wore my usual anklets and some bracelets of my own. This was the kind of fashion I loved. Just wearing clothes that made me feel care free was the best. When we arrived, I was immediately wanting to go find my friends, but I didn't see them around. But the place was alive and vibrant. There was music and small rides and food and games and it looked very cheerful. Some mothers were looking at us with disapproval due to our clothes and even hitting their overly long staring husbands. Mom looked down at me with a smirk.

"To them we're like exotic animals. Some love to hate us and others wish they could BE us." she said flaunting herself off down the grass. My mom loved teaching my what she thought were life lessons. To me it was all about survival. As we walked, we noticed Officer Bowers standing off to the side. He was in uniform, looking at everyone with suspicion. I guess he was still on the lookout for some of the missing children. Maybe they would show up.

"Faline!" I heard Mike's familiar call. I looked all around for him until I saw him and Eddie waving wildly at me. My eyes sparked open and I looked up at my mom.

"Mom, can I go hang with my friends?" I asked. Mom looked over me to see the two boys and then looked at me

"Fine. I'll be getting ice cream and talking with some of the other parents. Don't leave the area." she said and I nodded and moved off in the direction of my friends.

"Hey guys. Eddie, I'm surprised your mom let you come. I know with your allergies, I am sure this is overwhelming for her to have you out here. Did she come?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. Something about the pollen count being too high and grass makes her itchy." he said. I nodded and looked up at Mike.

"What about you Mike, you allergic to anything?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Not grass." he teased hitting Eddie who just mocked our laughter.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, Bill got us a table and some hot dogs." he said and Mike and I smiled with happiness and followed the shorter boy off toward the long wooden tables. I saw Bill and the others eating at the table on the other side of the carnival. When everyone saw us they waved.

"Heeeeey, Faline. Your mom bring any of her cookies?" he asked flirtatiously and I knew he was trying to annoy me so I hit him upside his head.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked sitting next to Beverly who smirked.

"You look cute? Who are you trying to make smile?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no one." I said.

"That is disappointing though, I really like your mom's carrot cake." he said bummed out. I smiled at him.

"Well, Stanley if you really like it that much, I'll ask her to bake you and your family some cake." I replied. His eyes sparkled and he nodded quickly.

"That would be amazing." he said.

"Aw when's your mom going to bake me some cookies?" Richie asked.

"When you stop with the potty mouth." I said.

"Eddie's mom doesn't seem to bothered." He shot back. Bill shook his head and smiled at me his hand sliding a paper plate to me with a hotdog on it.

"H-h-here you go, F-F-Fay." he said. I smiled my thanks and reached over to grab the plate, but before it could even reach me, the hotdog was gone. I blinked and looked over my shoulder to see it was going right into the mouth of Henry. My mouth dropped as he chewed with other delight. I stood up immediately and Mike was right behind me along with Beverly and Ben who I noticed was there. He had been so quiet I almost didn't know he was there.

"Hey that's mine." I snapped at Henry who smirked.

"You snooze you lose." he said now turning with his friends as if that was the end of the conversation. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, causing his friends eye to flex and look at Henry with amused smiles. Henry turned and looked at me with a glare now. Trying to be tough in front of me was not going to work. I was really looking forward to eating that hotdog.

"You owe me another hotdog." I said a bit too calmly for my own good. Before I could even think, my hand was forced up against his crotch and he leaned in to me.

"Oh I got something for ya." he said. Before I could really even register what he had said, he was suddenly on his back and my eyes widened as I watched Mike's fist coming back to his side.

"Fuck out of here, you dog humping creep!" he yelled. Now it was happening so fast. Henry was already on his feet and had tackled Mike right to the ground and already the two boys were going at it throwing punches in front of everyone. My eyes widened as I noticed Vic and Patrick was rushing to gang up on Mike. Suddenly Richie's screaming and I look over to see him on the table and he jumps off it and tackles the two older boys.

"Have you all lost your minds!" I screamed. Now Belch was jumping in and now Bill, Eddie and Stanley were screaming and jumping into the dog pile of boys. It was somewhat of a pitiful fight for the bigger boys had a mild advantage on the others. I wasn't sure if I should do something or not. Beverly and Ben were cheering the others on. Parents were yelling and grabbing their children while policeman were running to the scene.

"BREAK IT UP!" Officer Bowers yelled.

Mom wasn't even too far behind.

"Faline!" she called out in panic, and I ran over to her and immediately she grabbed me and pulled me into her. "Are you alright?" I nodded and now everyone was crowding the brawl trying to pull their children away and get between each other. It looked like absolute chaos. The cops were able to separate the boys and there was talk and chatter all over the place.

"God can't go anywhere without there being trouble. God why did I move us here?" Mom asked. Already we were heading toward the car. I didn't even get a chance to see if Mike and the others were okay. Later on that afternoon, I was sitting in my room listening to my mom on the phone with other mom's trying to get to the bottom of things. I would be lying if I said I couldn't believe how Henry was acting. He was such a…dog humping creep! There was a mild tapping and I looked up wondering what was going on. I looked around my room until I was staring at my window. I watched it for a second and saw a small rock hitting. From my experience it had to be either Mike, Jarred, or Henry.

"Oh not now." I said with annoyance before glancing over my window. It was none other than Henry. I frowned and lifted up my window.

"Go away." I snapped and he opened his arms out.

"Come on give me a chance to explain myself." he said casually.

"No." I said and he frowned.

"I'll come up to you." he said quite boldly and I scoffed.

"Yeah right. My mom is right down the hall." I said and he just gave me a confident look and moved right toward the back of the house and immediately started climbing up the bricks of the house. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe how serious he was. "What are you doing stop." I whispered harshly. He didn't stop though, he continued to climb up to me, getting closer and closer and I just stared at him in awe as he climbed into my room and just stood before me. I looked him over to see him here, in my room. I had to do the only thing I could think of in this moment. I smacked him right across the face. He gave a whimper and covered his face looking at me in shock.

"Have you lost your mind?" I whispered harshly.

"Me? That punk started it." he snapped.

"How about taking responsibilities for your actions for a change?" I asked and he scoffed crossing his arms.

"No thanks." he said as if what I just said was utterly boring.

"Faline!" I heard my mom calling and her voice was closing in. My eyes widened and I grabbed Henry's arm and pushed him toward the closet.

"Don't fucking speak." I demanded and closed my closet doors and just hurried and sat on my bed waiting for my mom to get closer. She knocked firmly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I called out hoping to God Henry didn't run out of my closet. Mom came in and looked at me worriedly.

"I just got off the phone with Mike's grandfather. He told me Henry Bowers did something highly inappropriate to you? Is that true?" she asked and her voice was hard and firm. I could never usually lie when she was speaking this seriously. I shook my head.

"No Mom. Nothing like that. We were all just name calling and getting in way over our heads. It was just pent school tension. Everyone had it coming. Henry didn't do anything except be his usual pain in the ass self. Mike was just defending me." I said. Oh my god, I just defended Henry. What the hell? I could have easily told mom everything that happened between he and I weeks ago. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to speak what happened. She arched a brow and looked at me sharply.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." I said and she looked at me for a moment.

"You know why he does that right? It's because he likes you." she said. I sighed some.

"Yes. I just don't see Mike like that." I replied and she shook her head.

"I'm not talking about Mike." she said. I stared at her with shock not wanting to really go down this road with Henry right in the closet.

"Okay. Um so now what?" I asked.

"Now, apparently Stanley is traumatized by the whole fight, so I am going to run to the bakery and get a carrot cake for him and his family since apparently I promised them one. I'm going to drive it to their place." she said. I chuckled surprised Stanley would use such an incident to get cake.

"Okay." I replied.

"Don't let anyone in the house." she said

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she smiled and closed the door. I listened to her move about in her room getting ready. What all does she even know? She had to mean Henry when she said what she said. I mean how would even know about that? Maybe she sees more than me. But of course, she's a mom. I heard her walking down the hall.

"Be back honey. Remember what I said, don't let anyone into the house." she called out.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and I listened for a moment until I heard the front door open and finally shut. I could hear her engine starting up after a few minutes and at that moment, Henry just slowly opened the doors of my closet and just stared at me almost stunned. Yeah I'm still out of it myself that I just stuck up for him. With great speed, he approached me quickly and just cupped my face in his hands and just kissed me. I squealed out in shock and before I knew it, my balance was off and I was falling atop of my bed with Henry right behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Henry's lips trailed down my neck and his hot tongue moved over my neck so slowly causing me to whimper in utter submission. I panted gently feeling his hands slide over my chest cupping my breasts gently.

"Mm w-wait shouldn't we talk about this?" I asked as his body began to move down toward my stomach.

"Talk. I'm listening." he said. I could feel my pants buttons opening and I whimpered upon feeling his hands sliding down into my pants, rubbing my clit gently through my panties. What should I even say? I had something planned, but right not my mind was starting to fog.

"I-I-I-" I muttered causing him to chuckle some as he pulled my pants down.

"You sound stuttering Billy now." he replied moving further down between my legs. Wait did he take my panties off already? When did he have time to do that!

"We should talk about this shouldn't we. I'm still mad at what you did today." I said before letting out a gentle squeal as I feel his tongue suddenly lapping up over my walls.

"Aww let this be my apology." he murmured. I could hear his soft sensual moans and caused a spark of pleasure to jolt through my body. I had never had anything like this done on me before and I didn't even know what I should even do.

"Y-you can't just push me around in front of me friends." I defended.

"Why not. I like watching you act tough." he said gripping my legs gently and spreading them further apart. I gasped as I felt more of myself being exposed. My body felt hot, really hot and I panted gently giving in to the urge and taking off my shirt. Henry must have taken this as a sign to remove his t-shirt because he did and ever so carelessly he throwing it on the ground. He disappeared between my legs once more and I felt powerless once more to the pleasure that was bubbling inside me. "Didn't know you'd be so pink." I felt flushed with embarrassment as he said that.

"Ah… don't say that." I replied feeling him licking even faster on my clit, the tip of his tongue teased me. I moaned out a bit feeling my body arch, my chest rising up to meet the ceiling.

"Mm but it's true. And it's all mine." he moaned before I suddenly felt his lips pucker against me and now I felt I was going crazy. My toes curled up almost immediately.

"Ah stop it, Henry you're gonna make me… me-" I felt at a utter loss of words.

"You gonna cum, baby? You gonna cum in your boyfriend's mouth?" he asked, and my eyes snapped open as I heard that last word and I looked at him quickly.

"My whaaaaahh!" I moaned out as I felt the tremors of pleasure hit my body and I yelled out as my thighs shook violently, so hard I thought they'd lock together around his head. He hummed gently and sat up some licking his lips slowly.

"Yeah you heard me." he said sitting up on his knees for a second and he just unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in front of me, smirking the entire time. I felt paralyzed on the bed, our eyes just watching each other. It wasn't a bad thing, for once I didn't feel scared and maybe that would scare me after this, but right now my mind and body demanded his. As he moved to take off his shoes and socks, I noticed some bruises that had healed up on his side and on parts of his back and shoulders. His chest had small welts on it as if he had been hit with a belt. I winced at the sight of this kid and wondered what he went through on a daily basis.

Once he was naked, Henry crawled back over me and I looked up at him for a moment. Maybe being a jerk to everyone are the only moments of control he ever has in his life. But in these moments, these… intimate moments, he didn't have to be afraid of hurt and rejection. Maybe it's because he knew that I would always react to him in some way that gave him control. He knew I'd always be here if somehow, he needed me for this. He leaned down slowly and gently pecked my lips. I replied to it a bit so he deepened it right away, his tongue entering my mouth, our saliva mixing against one another. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently entangled my fingers into his hair. His arms wrapped around my back and I felt his fingers immediately playing with my bra hooks. After a few seconds, they were unhooked and I felt myself becoming completely undone.

His lips continued to capture mine as if not ever wanting them to part. His hands found my chest and slowly he began to tug and grope my soft breasts. I sighed softly as his hip began to slowly grind against mine own, his body trying to settle between mine. I parted my legs yet again for him allowing him this time between my legs. My hands gently came up and began to explore his body for a second and now he just paused and watched my hands move across his body. I traced every blotch of skin, every scar that showed itself to me and for a split-second I was saddened by what he had to endure behind the closed door of his home. To be at the mercy of a cop was one thing, but of a parent? I couldn't even imagine. I looked up at Henry's face to see him watching me for a second taking in my curious and exploring hands. I gently caressed his face some pulling myself from those thoughts or else my mood was going drop. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him gently.

"It's okay. You don't have to always be tough. I can be tough for the both of us." I whispered against his lips. He nodded silently and I began to press my hips into his.

"Is this what you want? I mean seriously." he whispered and I looked up at him.

"This time, there won't be any regrets." I whispered and he just stared at me for a moment waiting for me to I guess change my mind. I could feel him pulsing and throbbing against me and I knew there was no going back to how things were before, there was no going back to pretending like we hated each other or something. I closed my eyes and moaned out some feeling him enter me again. There wasn't so much of pain or stinging as there was just little bits of just feeling. My walls pulsed around his shaft that much I could feel. His eyes were endless it felt as he stared down at me. His hips began to move in and out, in and out, slowly. It felt different this time. I was glad there was no more pain. His hands curled into my hair and he shook his head burying himself deeper inside me causing me to gasp sharply.

"There were never any pictures." he whispered playing his final hand and leaving himself open for anything to happen. But what could really happen, I was giving in to him. Nothing in the past is relevant to me. I gave a soft but crooked smile.

"I don't think I ever truly believed you had any." I replied and he gave a light laugh himself before I began to meet his hips and this made me move even deeper inside me. His eyes fluttered closed as began to move faster now.

"You're so warm inside and soft." he whispered grinding his hips harder into me causing even more moans to escape me. If my mom caught me she would flip and parts of that thought excited me. The fact that this was so wrong made everything felt even better. Now the room was filling with our moans and pants of utter bliss and pleasure.

"Ah you're really deep." I moaned out my head falling back as he filled every inch of me.

"You'll never let anyone else have you," he panted as he thrust up inside me with such aggression, aggression he knew I liked, "Not Mike, not Jarred… not anybody." The bed creaked no beneath us and I panted harder and faster.

"Ah god!" I cried out feeling pleasure everywhere around my body.

"Say it! Say that you're mine." he panted. I looked up at him with clouded eyes and I nodded

"Yes. Yes, I'm yours." I replied and he smirked lifting his head back letting himself become lost in the pleasures of my body. He held on to my thighs as his thrusts were getting more desperate and rough. A part of me wondered though how it would feel being top dog. So I decided to find out. I sat up, surprising him enough that he fell back when I pushed him. I was now looking down on, his body beneath mine. He was close to slipping out of me so I sat my body down on him and he moaned out when my walls sheathed his cock once more. I began to bounce my hips slowly on him and his hands immediately gripped my hips. It felt good to look down on him and see the incredible pleasurable faces he made. His hips bucked up into mine and I smiled and started to move even faster.

"Oh shit." he moaned out. "Yeah right there, keep doing that." Now I was very taken back by his begging tone. It was indeed really hot to see Henry Bowers beg for more.

"Oh now you're begging me. I can see how this gets you off." I replied and he scoffed the best he could.

"Oh please, I'm letting you be on top." he said and I smirked.

"You're letting me huh?" I asked not believing him. He nodded.

"You have my blessing to ride me." he said causing us both to laugh some. But that immediately down as both our moans began to heighten.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming." I cried out feeling body start to trembled. Henry took my arms and flipped me ove and smirked.

"Sorry, you don't get to cum on top today." he said. Before I could even protest, his lips crashed against mine, and he began to thrust deep into me causing the pleasure to increase quickly and I moaned out hard against his lips holding him to me. My walls were vibrating like crazy as I was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure. He groaned hard against me holding me tight against his body as I felt him pull out and coat my stomach with hot cum. He came a lot too. He collapsed on the side of me and I jumped out of bed quickly to simply wipe myself off before getting back into bed and completely melting away into my bed. What was going to happen after this I didn't know yet again. I looked at Henry preparing to ask him, but he was fast asleep. I rolled my eyes playfully now.

Such a guy.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Henry didn't sleep for too long which was good because I was sure my mom would be home very soon. He just lied on my pillow with his hands beneath his head. We both just stared at my ceiling for a moment.

"You know I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything-"

"Oh you don't that's new." I stated and we both just chuckled some, but I already knew what he was going to say. I looked up at him. "I know. We can't tell anyone. I know your dad would be furious." I replied and he nodded looking down with a wince. I then curled up into him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Plus I'm sure your friends would probably disown you or something." he said and for once his town sounded normal and not so disgusted.

"Yes and I'm sure your friends wouldn't be too happy either." I said and he shrugged.

"My friends will do as I say." he stated as if he wasn't worried and I nodded in silence thinking he was right.

"No one would understand." I replied looking at him seriously and he looked at me with the same seriousness before nodding.

"No body but us." he replied softly, and I leaned in and kissed him gently. I sat up slowly after a second feeling mildly withdrawn.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked and I looked back at him and sighed gently.

"With all of these kids going missing, I'm worried. What if something happens to one of us or our friends?" I asked and he scoffed playfully.

"Those kids more than likely ran away. Who wants to be in this shit town anyways? I know once I graduate school, I'm leaving." he explained boldly. I winced some and nodded.

"What are you going to do, where you gonna go?" I asked and he shrugged staring up at my ceiling with hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to go far away from here." he said and nodded and he sat up and smiled at me. "And you're coming with me." I arched a brow inwardly surprised.

"I am?" I asked and he nodded giving me a 'duh' look.

"Of course. You're my girl." he explained and I chuckled some and nodded.

"Just be careful. Crazy things could be happening and we wouldn't even know it." I replied and he snorted.

"Crazy like what?" he asked, and I parted my lips some to somehow explain maybe it was a crazy killer clown from somewhere other worldly. But nothing was coming out. I suddenly heard tires coming up into the driveway and we both gasped and looked at my door.

"Shit, my mom." I replied and we both hurried off the bed and began to scramble around while also trying to be quiet.

"Fay, I'm home!" mom called.

"Oh okay Mom I'm just cleaning up some!" I called out to her and looked at Henry to see him pulling up his pants.

"Hurry." I whispered harshly looking for his shirt and throwing it at him.

"I'm coming up!" Mom called and I winced.

"Okay!" I called quickly moving to toward the window once I noticed Henry was dressed. I opened the window and he was already moving out. With one jump, he was falling to the ground and he landed barely before looking up at me and giving me a soft look before running off. I realized I was still as naked as the day I was born and so I just jumped in the bed and threw the covers on over me. Mom entered the room just as I did and she looked at me awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just resting." I replied. She arched a brow.

"I thought you were cleaning." she said and I shrugged.

"I was just finishing up when you got home. Done now." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay. Well I wanted to talk to you." she said and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and she nodded.

"Look, I have been a bit worried about your safety here. With another kid going missing-"

"Wait another kid is missing?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh.

"Yes. The Huggins boy ran from that little brawl earlier today and his mother can't find him." she said worriedly. My eyes widened. Belch was missing? That fight was just a few hours ago and I shook my head.

"That's impossible, Mom. We just saw him today." I said in mild panic and she nodded.

"Yes we did. First it was little children, oh god, and now it's older children. I cannot risk your safety here and I can't afford to move." she said and I didn't like where this was going.

"What are you saying Mom?" I asked sitting up holding the blanket to me. She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I have spoken with your father and your grandmother and I have decided that for the remainer of the summer, you'll being going to stay with one of them until school starts. Maybe this madness will be over by then. But with me working and you being on your own, I can't watch you." she explained. My eyes widened and I got out of the bed quickly.

"WHAT MOM NO!" I said. She shut her eyes and looked away as I found my clothes.

"Why were you naked?" she asked.

"It was hot after cleaning, but Mom you can't send me away." I replied finally dressed and moving up to her. "I don't want to leave you or my friends." Mom took my cheeks in her hands.

"Baby, that is the last thing I want to do. But there is someone in this town taking these children… if something were to happen to you," she said her hands shaking in thought, "I couldn't fathom it." My eyes watered at her words and I closed my eyes feeling tears fall down my cheeks and I just sobbed and hugged her tight. She hugged me back, resting her cheek on my head.

"I'm so sorry, baby. But it's the only way. You get to choose who you can stay with your dad in New York or your grandma in Louisiana." she said and I now I felt somewhat angry and I just ripped from her hold and ran down the hall.

"FALINE!" she called out, but I didn't want to hear it, I didn't even want to be in this house right now. I forced my way out the front door and just ran down the street ignoring my mom's calls to come back. A part of me wanted to do so, but to know I was going to be sent away, I couldn't even think of it. Where I was going I didn't know. I kept running past people and buildings until I caught a glimpse of the forest and thought for a second and swallowed some and just ran in wood's direction. I kept running until I was engulfed by trees. Now I was kicking up leaves barefoot and my feet were surely bleeding from lord knows what. Once I was sure I was deep in the woods, I screamed.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU FUCKING CLOWN!" I shouted, my voice echoing to no one. I looked around wondering if this creature could even be called. "I'm standing here out in the open! A child who is very afraid!" I was panting now, my voice hurting from the force I put into my scream. I noticed something in the side of my vision and I turned and saw a balloon was just floating a few feet in front of me. And then there was another and another and another and another and now there was about fifty balloons floating all around me and I panted and looked around now.

"Awww what's the matter Fay Fay, you don't sound too happy." I heard the goofy voice of Pennywise. Suddenly all the balloons popped loudly around me causing me to gasp and yelp and just like that golden eyes were looking me right in the face as rows of teeth were coming at me. In one quick motion, I just smacked the creature right in the face. Pennywise gasped and recoiled and touched his face.

"W-what was that for!" he asked seeming very shocked. I frowned at him.

"Where is he!" I asked and the clown tilted his head.

"Why where is who?" he asked, his eyes almost softening and I frowned deeply.

"Where. Is. Belch!" I said. "He dead?" Pennywise just laughed happily.

"Oooh I have done nothing to the big child." he said and I stared at him angrily for a moment and felt he was lying. I suddenly raised my foot revealing the numerous scratches on my feet that was caked in blood. Pennywise's eyes widened as he noticed the blood and I wondered if fear was all he truly cared about. From the saliva pooling around his jaw, I knew there was more to this creature. I started to wipe my foot of the blood to where enough was in my hand. As I held my hand up, Pennywise's eyes just followed my hand.

"Where is Belch? If you can tell me the truth you may have a taste of me? You may have a small taste of my fear." I replied. The clown's eyes widened and he recoiled with a growl.

"You lie!" he said lowly and I shook my head.

"You bite me though, and the thing that protects me will eat YOU alive." I threatened and he seemed to be genuinely moved by my words causing me to believe something protects me from him. He slowly came upon me towering over me.

"With enough to eat from flesh and fear, I can sleep for more years to come." he said telling me his motif and I tilted my head some wondering why he was telling me this and not what I had asked.

"I have picked up on that." I replied and he nodded quickly, saliva just dripping onto his white clown suit. I raised my hand up before me and he growled some moving in toward me, but I moved my hand back and he paused for a moment.

"Where is Belch?" I asked and he growled more.

"He is at the bottom of the waters of where you mate with your male." he said, his eyes remaining on my hand as I moved it back and forth, left and right and his face just followed. I winced at his words.

"You killed him?" I asked thinking why a lake if he supposedly ate children. He grunted some.

"Nooooo. Another child has killed him. Bashed him with a rock and wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until the child closed his eyes and never opened them." he said and I stared at him with shock now at his words and now he whined some. "Oh come oooon, I am telling you the truth." A kid killed Belch?

"Since you have been awake, how many kids have you taken?" I asked. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I told you the truth." he reminded and I tilted my head some a bit worried about keeping my end of the deal. But then again, I have seen what my hands can do when threatened. I inhaled and just held my hand out to him, palm out. In seconds, he grabbed my hand, fangs out

"Remember!" I reminded and he stopped and looked at me with pouting eyes and he just sighed heavily and suddenly opened his mouth and let his tongue roll all over my hand. It was long and slimy like a huge worm and I winced with disgust as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in what looked like utter lust. Once my hand was clean, he kept a firm hold on my hand and looked at me with challenging eyes and I glared hard at him. At that moment, he released me and jumped back landing with a bubbly pose.

"Oh you are quite a delicacy." he purred running his fingers over his lips some. "You want to know what I taste, I taste your fear and it is nothing like I have tasted before. I taste your feelings and secrets and your heated lust of the mating you did not too long ago! It all feels so good!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bliss once more before moving up to me yet again and I gasped.

"Anything from your womb would be protected by the power inside you. Let me mate with you and together we will produce a child of both mine and your power. A spawn that will need to feed like me but will not need to sleep. He could walk in this world as you do and grow to a creature so powerful, it would make me so proud." he said and my eyes widened at his words as I suddenly looked him up and down not even having to think of what he just proposed.

"No. I can't do that." I said weirded out. Suddenly, he gasped and leaned back.

"AM I NOT A SUITABLE MALE TO MATE WITH!" he roared. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with a clown- uh creature- this it!

Author's notes

Hey all! Just want to say thanks for all your reviews both negative and positive, I am open to it all. Once this fic and Obsessed ends (which isn't soon) I plan to maybe start a Chicago PD story using Hank Voight and one of my OCs. Let me know your thoughts and I shall update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

13

I shook my head and looked him over once more as he pretended to cry.

"You're killing the kids of Derry, and even though I can't prove it, and I am basically safe from you, I could never do as you asked." I replied. Plus, he was the reason I was being sent away! Pennywise grimaced.

"You don't owe this world, this town a thing. You are in a great position of power and you. Don't. even. Know. It." he said tapping his finger at as if wanting to tap my nose. I scowled some.

"Sorry, but I don't fornicate with child killing creatures." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Let us make a deal then!" he said holding up his pointer finger as if he had an idea. He pranced up to me causing me to stiffen some. "If you do this with me, then I can grant you anything you desire. A child your age can have anything you want! What is it?" I tensed at his proposal looking down remembering the conversation my mom and I just had. She's going to send me away to stay with my workaholic father or my up in the clouds grandmother. I would have no friends, no life, nothing to do each day.

"What is it you want, Faline?" I heard Henry's purr and I looked up to see him standing in front of me naked. He smirked and slowly walked around me. "What do you desire most? Me? Your art brought to life in big cities? You'll be a celebrity and the world will be yours." I was riddled with feelings.

"Or maybe you just wish to stay here? I hear from the darkness that mommy plans to whisk you away from this place. From me." He pouted before growling lowly, "from Henry. He'll go crazy without you." He circled me for so long before he was standing in front of me soft eyed and arms gently grazing my shoulders.

"I'll go crazy without you." he said. I shook my head.

"You can't hurt my mom." I replied and the Henry looking clown shrugged.

"I can use other methods." he said and I winced and shook my head backing away from him.

"Enjoy the taste." I replied and began to walk in the direction I came from. I was waiting for an attack, lord knows my beating hard and fear I felt at the thought, could tell him I was. But nothing came. No violent ambush, nothing. My fear vanished and I turned and looked to see the creature was gone. I sighed heavily and just kept walking. What was I going to do now? I couldn't fight my mom on this, what could I actually say? Maybe I could stop Pennywise myself, he can't hurt me after all, but how would I even start? I needed help with this one. But another chilling thought, was the kid who killed Belch. Was he even dead? The clown still could have been lying. How would I even know if he was? Maybe Mike and the others could help. If I could stop this clown now, maybe I wouldn't have to leave. I don't even know how long I have to decide to who to stay with.

I'd be so far away from my mom, from my friends… from Henry. My feet were numb from all the walking and I was sure the scratches on my feet were going to get infected. The sun was starting to go down and I thought I was going to be lost, until I saw a few familiar buildings from the town and I sighed with great relief and walked into town. I was so exhausted and I groaned some as I was making my way toward the sidewalk, my feet now on pavement. As I walked, I could hear people calling me from a distance.

"Faline! Faline!" multiple people called out to me. I saw Mom in the distance with others, flashlights all around. They were so far from me. I was so tired.

"Faline?" I heard Jarred. I looked around to see him exiting the pharmacy tucking a white bag in his coat and he moved over to me. My feet burned so munch now and I winced and scowled. He reached out to me and held me up.

"My feet hurt." I said and before I could even say anything else, I was swept off my feet and held bridal style.

"Let's get you help." he said and began to move toward the crowd.

"There she is!" someone called out and now everyone was moving over to me and I felt my mom's hands on my face.

"Oh baby where have you been, I was so worried! What happened!" she cried looking me over. I sighed some.

"Mom… my feet hurt." I replied and leaned in to her. Officer Bowers moved over to us.

"Let's get her to the doctors." he said directing the crowd from me. Jarred continued holding me, integrating me into the crowd and as we walked away, I looked over Jarred's shoulder to see Pennywise standing off in the distance and he was smiling dark and sadistically as he glided back into the darkness. I winced and just leaned into Jarred.

Normal POV

A new week came and Henry was absolutely staring at his ceiling in happiness. His father was at work, he had the whole house to himself. Even with Belch's disappearance he was not swayed from his happiness. What did he care about his missing friend? He was sure he would turn up. He always did.

"Henry! Hey Henry!" he heard Patrick calling and Henry rolled his eyes and got up from his bed. He moved into the living room and toward the front door. He opened the door.

"What can't you see I'm busy?" he asked aggressively. Patrick and Vic were just standing there, their eyes and face red from… crying? "What happened?" Vic sniffled some.

"They found Belch." he said. Henry winced in confusing shaking his head.

"The fuck you talking about 'they found Belch'?" he asked annoyingly and Patrick stiffened.

"Belch's dead Henry! Someone killed him. The cops found him at the bottom of the lake." he explained. Henry was just standing there for a moment before looking around for a moment toward the forest. This couldn't be.

"Let's go." he said shutting the door behind him and moving off with his friends, getting into his car and taking off down the road.

Faline's POV

Mom was on the phone all day chatting with other moms.

"I know, can you believe it. Someone hit him and choked him. Oh poor kid- poor Betty to find out about her son this way… No I don't think they found any other bodies at the bottom of the lake… well who can you trust? These kids are going missing, and there's not much anyone is doing about it. Yes. Alright. Talk to you soon. Bye."

I was just sitting on the couch staring off at my feet. They were bandaged with ointment, but healing well. I had only a mild infection from that night. I was working with Mom at the bakery when I heard the news. Some older teens were at the lake and found his body. The clown was right. But was it really someone here who killed him? It didn't make sense? First a clown and now it's someone else? We had two killers in Derry and I couldn't handle that. I tried to talk to Beverly, but her father was keeping her distant from everyone. It seemed our little Losers Club was separated. Everyone was sticking to their parents as they should be. Who could you trust. Maybe I should have asked the clown who killed Belch. But knowing him he would want something in return, and blood this time would not be enough and I am not giving myself to him.

"Faline." I heard Mom say catching my attention and I looked up from the ground and looked at her. She just stared at me. "Have you decided who you want to stay with?" she asked gently. A single tear streamed down my face and I just shrugged.

"Dad." I whispered. She nodded.

"I'll go call him." she replied and I just sighed some and nodded knowing I had to say good bye to Henry. But after Belch's body being found, I knew leaving the house was out of the question. The next morning, when Mom went to work, I walked lightly down the street trying not to put too much pressure on my feet and I was failing. I passed another street post and noticed another missing child poster. It was a little boy now. Maybe if I offered myself to Pennywise, he would stop his killing of the kids while I found out with the time I had left here who else had killed Belch. A crazy idea, but not completely out of the question now.

Jarred's familiar car drove up slowly beside.

"You're going to hurt your feet again." he teased. I sighed and just kept walking.

"Guess I am." I muttered then looked at him. "Can I talk to you?"

He didn't hesitate in his nod before parking on the side of the road and stepping out of his car.

"How are you doing anyways?" he asked, and I nodded some and shrugged.

"I'm alright. Thanks for helping me back then. I can't believe out of all the missing kids, they find Belch's body." I replied. I couldn't see Henry yet. I could only imagine what he was feeling. He nodded.

"Don't sweat it. And yeah who would have known the first word on the missing kids around here happened to be a body." he said, and I nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to be leaving for the rest of the summer. My mom thinks it's best." I replied looking down.

"Hey maybe it is for the best. Can't have anything happening to her daughter. Hey," he said curling his fingers under my chin and lifting it so my eyes met him, "you'll be safe from the darkness that wishes to devour Derry."

"More like devour its children." I said and he nodded and leaned in and just kissed my forehead long and gently. I closed my eyes and just let his soft lips touch my skin. I leaned in and hugged him. His arms wrapped around mine and we just swayed there for a second.

"Good bye Jarred." I replied.

"No good byes. It's just a few months." he assured leaning back and smiling down at me before backing away and waving a bit before getting back in his car and driving off. I nodded to myself confirming his word before continuing my walk. It took a few minutes to get to Henry's place and my legs were getting sore. I saw Henry's house in the distance and thankfully, only his car was in the driveway and he was behind it, crouching, head in hands. I winced and walked up the dirt driveway until I was standing in front of him.

"Hey." I said gently and he looked up at me and stood up quickly, sniffling some.

"Hey." he said lowly. I raised my hands slowly up to him and gently caressed his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered and he just closed his eyes and leaned in to me, tears flowing freely. I held him tight against me and just stroked his hair. After a few seconds, he leaned back and straightened himself up.

"I'm fine. I know my dad's gonna get the son of a bitch who did this." he growled and I nodded not even knowing how to start this conversation.

"He will." I said trying to avoid the unavoidable. He held my hands gently in his hands.

"You want to come in? He's not home." he said and I looked in the direction of his house. I knew what would happen if we did so I looked down a bit and then up at him.

"Henry… we have to talk." I said and immediately his face darkened with concern and worry.

"Who else got hurt?" he asked quickly and I shook my head immediately.

"No one… it's me." I replied and he winced.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. I ran my tongue over my teeth before sighing.

"My mom's sending me to live in New York with my dad for the rest of the summer." I replied. Henry's eyes widened and his body jerked a bit as if some invisible force had pushed his shoulders some.

"What?" he asked lowly. I nodded some.

"Yeah. I don't know when, but I'll probably be leaving in a few days." I replied and as I spoke Henry winced and ran his fingers through his hair some.

"No. No. NO NO NO She can't do that! Why would she do that! She can't, you can't leave if you leave I'll have no one!" he stated and I nodded trying to raise my hands to comfort him.

"Henry-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he screamed causing me to jump back some. He was huffing and puffing and just looking around at the ground for answers. "You can't leave. You can't. You just can't leave me." I stood there watching him for a moment.

"I don't want to leave you and it's not for forever. It's only until summer ends." I replied and Henry just frowned and shook his head and looked away.

"You don't get to do this. You don't get to leave too." he whispered and I shook my head walking up to him and gripping his face. He fought against me for a split second before just holding my hands.

"I will be back. Promise. And if you don't want to see me again when school starts I'll understand." I said and he just winced shaking his head and just leaning in to me.

"This sucks so fucking much." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I replied and he just shook his head some more.

"I can't promise I won't kick your friends asses while you're gone." he said and I nodded and just kissed him hard and deep. He gave a gentle moan and just pulled me in to him. I knew I should say good bye to my friends, but I knew they could wait. He took my hands in his and guided me toward his house.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Henry kept his hand on my neck, our lips fighting each other passionately, our hands roaming over each other. My hands moved beneath his shirt. I loved the feeling of his soft skin. He then pulled me into him more, his hands pulling all my clothes. We began to undress each other until we were fully naked.

"Wait… I don't want to do this here." he said lowly and I nodded.

"Where?" I asked gently and he looked around for a bit until his eyes fell on a room, its door was somewhat cracked and he seemed fixated on this door for a moment before pointing.

"His room." he said lowly with bitterness. I looked at the room with surprise, surprise that he'd want to do this in his father's room, our last moments together. Henry and I looked at each other, his eyes asking my opinion, and I just smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I replied. He took my hand and lead me down the hall and into his father's somewhat clean room. His bed was a bit messy but over all a clean room. I looked around the room and noticed a shot gun in the corner. I gasped some feeling immediately intimidated by the sight of it. Henry brushed his fingers across my cheek in comfort before moving over and grabbing the gun. It had to be loaded, right? Why wouldn't it be? Henry moved over to the closet and opened it placing the gun inside and closing it. He turned to me with a smile and I smiled back he moved over to me and just kissed me hard, his body hitting mine hard enough for us to land on his bed. I laughed feeling his lips kiss and suck at my neck.

Slowly however, my laughing quieted down as I realized what we were doing. I looked down at Henry and gripped his hair making him look up at me. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked. I just stared at him for a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"What kind of question is that?" he blurted.

"I mean should we maybe talk about this or something? You lost a friend and maybe this isn't the best way to cope through it." I replied. He looked down some with a look of annoyance then a look of exhaustion over took him and now he sighed and just rested his face on my chest.

"I don't know how to feel." he replied. "My world is turning to fucking shit it feels." I nodded and watched him for a moment.

"Yeah mine too… Just don't go missing. Be careful of everything and everyone don't trust anyone." I replied. He laughed off my words.

"Hey nothing is going to get me. Whoever is doing this, my dad will catch them." he assured and I looked down some. Not this creature. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him close to me. "What if you and I just go and run away from here?" I looked down at his head giving a small smile at his suggestion.

"And go where?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Anywhere. That way we don't go missing like the other kids of Derry." he said his voice trembling some and I began to realize he was afraid. If Pennywise knew this he could use his fear against him and take him.

"You can't be afraid. You have to be strong. I'll be strong in New York and you gotta be strong here." I explained.

"I ain't scared of shit." he exclaimed looking at me with false confident eyes. He would need to overcome his fears soon. He had to or else Pennywise could get him.

"Good." I replied. He just lied on my chest and sighed quietly.

"I really don't want you to go." he said sadly and I winced.

"If there was a way to stay, I would take it in a heartbeat." I whispered stroking his hair gently which made him give a soft moan of comfort. But there was a way. But of course, that way had consequences. I couldn't take that way out for him. I couldn't get pregnant by that monster for him. After a few more minutes of silence, I decided it was time to go. Henry led me to the front door and I walked out on the front porch and looked at him. Henry just lifted his head at me.

"Just promise me you'll say good bye or something before you leave?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied before hugging him. He returned it holding me tight to him before slowly releasing me. "See you later." I returned home and called Mike. He was just getting ready to head over to Bill's house and had invited me to join him. I met him at his grandfather's place and we walked on the sidewalk.

"Leaving? Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure my dad's coming any day now to come get me. I have to start packing soon." I replied and he shook his head.

"Man that sucks. But you'll at least be back right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah when school starts. I hate this. I hate that some horrible person is doing all this and I can't do anything about it." I replied. He looked at me with mild confidence.

"Maybe we can do something. I know you probably won't even believe this… but in the past few weeks, I've been seeing this creature- this clown. I think it's terrorizing Derry." he said. My eyes nearly popped now as I looked at him.

"So others have seen him." I said. Mike's eyes widened.

"You've seen it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, a few times, he's talked me and tried to kill me!" I said.

"Bill and the others have seen it too. Maybe we can do something about it." he said.

"Hey Mike, Fay!" we looked to see Stanly waving us down from across Bill's garage. We picked up speed and jogged over to him. Once we were all in Bill's garage, everyone opened up about seeing Pennywise, how he has haunted them with gruesome disguises.

"He has tried to kill you all, but you got away?" I asked and they nodded.

"What about you?" Mike said. "You said you've spoken it." Now everyone was looking at me.

"W-w-what does it want?" Bill asked and I looked at him and then Beverly and the others.

"It wants us, our fears are what it wants to eat and of course it young children and kids are ripe with fear. He's not of this world." I replied lowly. Bill winced.

"Y-you don't think this thing got Georgie, do you?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"I don't know. But it asked me to help him feed by bringing him kids." I said with disgust and everyone's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Richie asked.

"Why would it talk to you and ask you to help him instead of just killing you?" he asked.

"Yeah it doesn't make much sense." Beverly said and I nodded.

"It can't hurt me." I replied.

"What?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean, how is that possible?" Richie asked looking at everyone for the answer. I nodded.

"Yes. It's tried to attack me and every time he gets so close, he's repelled. I'm protected by the voodoo magic of my grandmother who blessed my mother and I. The clown gets hurt if it comes at me." I replied.

"Wait? Voodoo magic? Are you serious?" Stanley asked and I nodded.

"It like's the power that protects me. He even asked to… put a child in me and create an even powerful monster that was demonic like him, but it would be able to hunt longer and in the daylight." I said. Now everyone seemed to lean back in disgust.

"Wow even the monster is trying to get into your pants." Richie said. Beverly and I glared.

"We have to stop it." Ben spoke up. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Now that we know what it is we can stop it, use its need for fear against it." he said.

"What are you crazy! Did you forget that-that clown is a fucking demon?" Richie yelled out. Some of us nodded.

"Yes, a demon who has a weakness." I replied. Richie stood up now.

"Screw that, you got nothing to worry about. It can't hurt you, hell it even wants to fuck you!" he said causing me to tense. Mike stood up pointing aggressively at Richie.

"Hey cool it man, or I'll knock you out like I did Bowers." he threatened. Bill stood up and nodded.

"Ben is right, we have to kill it. Derry will never be safe, kids will continue to die, we'll be separated forever if our parents decide to move us like Faline." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Well we know it lives it the sewers and we know it has a thing for Faline. Maybe, with her help," Beverly said looking at me with light questioning eyes, "we can stop this thing once and for all. Then it's over." Ben nodded.

"Let's do it." he said. I nodded and looked at Mike and we both nodded.

"We're in." he said and Bill looked at Eddie, Richie and Stanley.

"Guys?" he asked. The three boys looked at each other and sighed heavily.

"Shit." Richie said and Stanley nodded.

"Let's do it." he said.

"Hate to interrupt your losers meeting," we all suddenly looked toward the end of Bill's parking lot, to see Henry and his two other friends standing together with their arms crossed, "but if you're about to go up against the thing that kill my friend, you bet your ass we're coming with you." My body tensed and I stood up now wondering why he was here. I moved over to him and he met me in the middle.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I ain't letting you do this alone and if there's a way to get you to stay then I am taking it" he whispered back. I was visually stunned that he would make an effort to do this with us.

"Uh dog humpers and booty lickers aren't allowed here." Richie said, the gang moving up behind me and Henry glared.

"Shut up Tozier! I ain't letting my girl get herself killed for this stuttering bitch!" he said motioning his head at Bill. My eyes widened and I looked from my friends to his friends and everyone's eyes widened. I could have sworn he didn't want anyone to know, pretty sure we discussed that. He suddenly locked his arm around my hip and pulled me into him, glaring at Bill and the others with a possessive stare.

"Yeah, we're fucking, we're together, and whatever you are about to get into, we are going too." he said leaving no place for objections. I smiled weakly surprised Henry's friends were still standing beside him. I couldn't believe he had just put our relationship out in the open. My friends seemed to be completely shocked and I felt that their rage was going to come.

"Something killed Belch. I want blood." Vic said lowly. Patrick nodded.

"If that means we gotta put our feud on hold to save Derry then let's do it." he said. Henry glanced from them and then at my friends and I was waiting for them to suddenly scream and yell and start a big fight with us. But they all looked at each other and then back at us and they gave uncomfortable smiles. Beverly's was genuine, and Mike didn't really smile much at all. Bill walked up to Henry and nodded.

"Together then." he said and Henry nodded slowly. Oh my god, I couldn't believe this was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe Henry was here, somehow, agreeing to help us take down a vicious demon clown. I shook my head.

"No." I said and Henry looked at me.

"This isn't up for debate." he stated.

"You all could get hurt, mainly killed. I am immune to it, let me fight him." I said.

"And go into those sewers alone?" Beverly asked shocked.

"N-n-no," Bill says, "W-w-we do this together." I winced and looked away knowing I was outnumbered.

"So what are we up against?" Henry asked. I looked at Bill and the others wondering who was going to explain it to him. Ben lifted his head up a bit.

"A killer demon clown." he said. Henry arched a brow now, his arms crossed.

"A killer… demon… clown?" he asked with so much skepticism. Everyone nodded.

"Yes. He preys on small children and bigger kids by their fears. That's what he wants." Stanley said. Henry scoffed now, Vic and Patrick groaning and shaking their heads at us.

"God I thought you guys were serious." he said.

"They're telling the truth." I said. Henry looked at me pointing his head.

"They've obviously have read too many comic books and are clearly losing their shit!" he said.

"We've all seen it. It's real." he said with clenched teeth. Henry looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Oh yeah then why haven't I seen this "demon clown"? Vic you seen him?" he asked his blonde headed friend who shook his head.

"No." he replied. Henry nodded and looked at Patrick.

"How about you, Pat, you seen any demon clowns?" he asked in a goofy voice now making me frown. Pat shook his head.

"Nope." he said. Henry looked back at us now shrugging waiting for us to say something. Now everyone got quiet, and I was not about to let him Henry make a fool out of us.

"It's because you're all bullies who like instilling fear into others too," I snapped causing everyone to look at me, "you're too busy being angry and hateful that you don't have time to be afraid of anything. Which lucky for you is keeping you alive. Why do you think I was telling you not to be afraid earlier? Because if you are, it will get you and it CAN kill you. Because you are afraid, you are afraid of your father."

Henry's face soured up immediately and he got in my face.

"Don't talk about shit you don't understand." he said almost threateningly and I got closer to him.

"Then shut up and listen to us." I said, and he tensed and just shook his head now looking down at the ground now.

"Okay… so say this thing is what's killing everyone, that killed Belch?" he asked looking up at me with his eyes. I nodded although in the back of my head I was not sure. Something killed Belch, and I was not sure if it was Pennywise or not, but right now he was the threat. Henry looked at Bill now. "What the fuck's your plan?" Bill just stared at everyone for a moment.

"I-I-I haven't thought that far ahead." he said.

"I was thinking we go down to the sewers tomorrow and go beat the shit out of it." Richie said.

"I like that idea." Patrick spoke up.

"You'll see it for what it is. All of us together, without fear, will be our greatest weapon. It'll be weak." Mike said coolly and I nodded.

"It's tried on numerous occasions to kill me, but can't, so I can help wound it even more." I replied.

"How is that possible?" Vic asked.

"I was blessed by my voodoo worshipping grandmother. It hurts it when it attacks me." I explained. Henry just shook his head stunned a bit before staring at Bill.

"You'd better be right." he said. Bill nodded.

"We meet back here, s-s-s-same time tomorrow with whatever we can carry, and we do it." he said and looked at all of us for confirmation and we nodded. I hope I was here long enough to do this with everyone. Everyone nodded and began to separate some of them moving back to their bikes while others walked home together. I looked at Mike seeing he was still withdrawn and I walked over to him.

"Mike-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sharply. It wasn't like it was your business. I shook my head.

"It just happened." I replied and he just nodded.

"Yeah." he said and just walked on giving me the cold shoulder. I sighed knowing he'd be okay.

"Hey," Henry called walking beside me, "Am I walking you home?" I shook my head causing him to recoil.

"I need to think, figure out how I can be useful for tomorrow." I replied. He winced some.

"Is this shit really real?" he asked. I nodded and touched his cheeks gently.

"If this thing is dead, we can stay together." I replied. He nodded and kissed me gently and I replied to it. When I pulled back I could see Eddie and Richie silently gagging on their bikes as they rode off. We separated onto different trails that lead into the forest. The sun would not stop Pennywise from coming, but I knew I would be okay. I looked over at Henry as we grew farther apart.

"Go straight home!" I called out.

"I got it!" he called out mildly annoyed but still waved at me. I continued walking remaining on the boarder of the forest, where I could still see the town. I'm so afraid, afraid of what would happen tomorrow. What if someone gets hurt or is killed? What if in the sewers, the clown had all the power and could take us on? I mean what did we expect to happen? We just go down there and beat the shit out of it or something? I sighed feeling all types of hysterical now that Henry was involved.

A loud scream suddenly rips me from my thoughts and my head snaps to the left as I hear a small child screaming. A girl.

"HELP!" she screams, and she's so small, she had to be a little girl. My mouth drops in utter horror as I realize what it is going on. Pennywise! He's attacking someone now! No time to wait or think. He can't hurt me. He can't kill me! I took off in the direction of the screams, my heart is already exploding in my chest as I run as fast as I can through the leaves and past the trees. I could save her. I can!

"Mommy! Help me!" she screamed loudly. She sounded so terrified, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Where are you!" I screamed out. There was more screaming. In the distance, I see a red figure and I prepare myself, for what I did not know but I had to swallow it, hide my fear deep down in my body. I stop now as I see the back of a flannel shirt, blue jeans and brown boots and familiar choppy black hair. I panted heavily in utter confusion.

"Help me help me, Mommy!" the voice was coming from the tall figure and my eyes widened now as I realized who it was.

"Jarred?" I whispered and slowly he turns around to face me, and my eyes widen as his pale face meets mine, golden eyes locking with mine.

"Hello, darling." he said in a monstrous deep tone and my eyes widen even more.

"Wha- what is this?" I asked my mind filled with air it seems. Jarred faces me more his body jerking a bit, cracking at the movement.

"Oh what's wrong, Fay, don't you like my new look?" he asked prancing a bit and the movements scared me.

"This isn't real… what have you done to Jarred?" I asked and suddenly he leapt high in the air, his boots knocking me right in the chest. The air is forced from my lungs and I groan as I fall to the ground. He's back on top of me, his body crouched over my stomach, his head tilted to the side.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!" he said excitedly, "But good boy Jarred wasn't real! With these human's hands, I strangled the life from the child and hid his body in the water. His fear was not enough. But yours is." I saw the familiar drool dripping down his chin.

"It felt good to kill him, too! But you want to know what the better and happiest of news is?" he asked, eyes wild and happy as his hand had grabbed my wrist and pulled it up slowly to his face, "in a human's form, I can hurt you." And before I could even process his words, his mouth opened wide revealing the human teeth he possessed and his jaw locked down right on my palm. My entire body jerked and my head fell back as I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hurts! It hurts! I watched as lines blood dripped down my arm. My eyes widened at all the blood and I kept screaming in utter horror. Pennywise released my arm and raised his head back to the sky and roared loudly for all to hear.

Normal POV

'This was insane' Henry thought. That whole group had to be crazy. A clown, a killer clown responsible for the deaths of the kids in Derry, for Belch? It was insane. But Faline wouldn't make up stories, she was too smart, even smarter than Henry. But he'd never admit that. Maybe it was a man dressed as a clown tricking children and kidnapping and killing them? Now that he would believe. He had a stick in his hand hitting the trees in more thought. Faline knew he was in pain over Belch's death, she wouldn't intentionally hurt him or try and trick him. But the fact he didn't know as much as he thought angered him and with everything he was feeling, he stopped at a tree and raised the stick high planning to bash the stick against the tree when something stopped him. A loud painful scream that brought the forest to life it seemed. Henry looked around immediately knowing who it was.

"Faline." he said feeling overwhelming fear that she was in danger.

'Save her' a voice whispered in his mind and immediately, somehow, he knew the direction she was in. He took off in a direction, his body and mind telling him he would find her.

Faline's POV

I was light headed from screaming now and I groaned as I watched the monster continue to bite down on my hand. I screamed out once more, my feet kicking and curling under his weight. Blood was all over my shirt and his chin and face. He released me now, mouth hanging open, and blood on his tongue. He sighed in ecstasy.

"Yes. I feel it. I taste the fear and the purity." he said leaning back some, one hand still holding my numb, bloody wrist, while the other reached for my shorts and began to unbutton them. "I must have more. All of it!"

"No!" I cried out, my arm burning from the bites. This couldn't be happening. He can't be serious.

"A child mixed of light and dark WILL be born. And when it is, your lack of fear will not stop it." he said his hand moving into my pants and I shook my head crying out some.

"No!" I cried hard my chest bucking some, a weak attempt to throw him off me. I feel his fingers moving against me and finding their way behind the fabric of my panties. He leaned over now, his tongue extending all over my face, hot blood coated me as he purred gently.

"What's wrong, darling?" I hear Jarred voice and I looked up at him through watery eyes. His face is bloodless and smiling down at me softly just like when I saw him earlier. "Don't you want me?" I feel my body going limp, not knowing how to handle this paralyzing fear.

"NO BITCH I WANT YOU!" I hear an angel scream. Pennywise looked back with a shriek and I see Henry running up with a large rock in his hand. With a hard grunt Henry bashes the side of the Pennywise's human face, causing him to roar and jump off me quite quickly. I now see Henry standing over me and he helps me up.

"Oh shit." he says looking down at my arm. I feel my brain bringing me back to earth and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said. A loud roar interrupts us and we look at the creature holding his face and moving all about.

"YOU PUTRID CHILD!" he roared looking at us now, half of his face was scraped off revealing half of the white make-up of the clown and even bits of his air.

"The fuck is that?" Henry asked and the clown runs at us jumping into the air at us, claws out ready to kill us. Both of us for a second in utter shock, before I realize, that I could hurt him again. I move my body more in front of Henry and raise my good arm and scream hard. A light burst from my hand as Pennywise's face connects with my palm. He shrieks once more and is thrown back across the air and he falls down clutching his face, his legs kicking in utter pain. Henry watches in utter shock, his arms remaining locked around my side and slowly we back away from it. Pennywise looks at us as it begins to stand up and run deep into the forest fleeing back toward the lake and the sewers. I groaned hard, the pain coming back immediately. I look down at my hand my fingers gently twitching a bit. Hell at least, I can still feel this pain. I can't believe this fucker chewed on my hand like it was nothing. Henry holds me up some and I just lean into him and cry hard.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I kept my good arm around Henry as we moved through the forest. My arm hand was burning and I groaned some.

"That fucking thing? That was Jarred?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. It was the clown, the thing that killed the other children. That killed Belch." I panted.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." he said. I shook my head.

"No. No hospitals." I said.

"You're not calling the shots this time. I am. You're hurt they can fix you." he said.

"They'll tell my mom." I said and he looked at now, his eyes filled with panic and confusion.

"Let's get you to Pat's. His mom's a nurse. He can help." he said. We moved as fast as we could through the forest and soon we were on the street.

"We have to get out of sight. Fast." I replied.

"We're almost there." he said and we continued down the street until we were at a peach colored house. Henry banged on the door hard and fast. "PAT OPEN THE FUCK UP!" in seconds, the door was opened and standing there was a stunned Patrick.

"WELL YOU GONNA LET US IN?" Henry started and Patrick, not really thing, opened the door for us.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked.

"Dog bite." I said quickly.

"Don't just stand there move your ass. Get something for her!" Henry said guiding me to Patrick's very clean kitchen. He helped me sit down and he looked at my arm. "Damn, baby." I shook my head.

"You can't get involved. You see how strong it is." I said and he shook his head.

"It won't stop until it's dead. We gotta do something." he said and before I could speak, Patrick was back with a first aid kit.

"Hey don't bleed all over my mom's floor. Arm on the table." he said placing a large towel on the table. I placed my hand over it and watched Patrick observe my hand. "Dog bite huh?"

"Dude." Henry warned, his voice annoyed and aggravated. Pat nodded and opened the box.

"Wash the blood off." he instructed handing Henry a cloth and Henry wasted no time in wetting the cloth and slowly wiping the blood off now that my hand was clean of blood, I had a perfect view of my hand. There was a large pair of bite marks right over my palm and another one over my wrist. I couldn't believe Jarred wasn't real at all.

"I'm going to spray it with disinfectant and then wrap it up. If it's infected, she must see a doctor. She could have rabies." Pat said. I winced at his words.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." I said and Pat pulled out a can of spray and pointed it to my hand, but Henry snatched it from him.

"I got it." he blurted and glanced at me. I gave him a look and he just shrugged as if saying "what" and started to spray my arm. It burned a lot and I yelped and gripped the edge of the table. It hurt so badly.

"Okay that's good," Pat instructed and then handed Henry the bandages. He wrapped my arm up and it was tight. I sighed heavily looking out the window. It was getting dark.

"It's out there… hunting." I said gently looking at Henry. Pat looked at us worriedly.

"What the hell happened man?" He asked. Henry shook his head.

"Nothing man… your mom working late tonight?" he asked. Pat nodded.

"Yeah?" he replied. Henry nodded moving over me and offering me his hand.

"We're sleeping over here tonight. We will be out first thing in the morning. Promise." he explained. Pat nodded without hesitation.

"Sure man. I'll show you the guest room." he said. I was stunned Pat would let us stay, but then again if we're all here, maybe I can protect them both. Pennywise wouldn't come here. After everyone was cleaned up, showered, and fed, I just lied on my side staring at Henry's face. Pat had called my mom and Henry's Dad earlier it took a lot of convincing to let me stay here, but they both agreed of course not knowing that the other was here. Henry's hands were clapped together and his cheek was pushed into it.

"I thought… it was going to kill me and I'd never see you again." I replied honestly. Henry placed his hand in mine and we scooted in to each other.

"I heard your scream. And a voice came into my head, a voice I had never heard before. And I just ran, it was like something had pointed you out to me and I just followed it. I wasn't afraid and I knew when I found you, I was ready to kill whatever was hurting you." he said and I nodded and just curled my head under my chin. "I always fear something when no one was watching… my dad. But after meeting you, you've made me stronger. And even now, I don't fear my dad, I'm angry, but I use that anger and turn it into something else, to protect you."

"Into bravery." I whispered and looked up at him and he looked down at me shaking his head.

"I can't lose you." he replied and I shook my head.

"After tomorrow, you won't." I replied and I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He returned it, wrapping his arms around me. Minutes later, we managed to fall asleep, our hands wrapped around each other. Maybe my ring of protection could protect him too.

I dreamed of darkness, my feet are wet, they are engulfed by something. I hear insects around me and I look up to see trees that covered the sky. I hear a low hiss and I turn to see eyes sticking out of the mucky brown water and I recognize the eyes. An alligator. I gasped and fumbled back. A soft chuckle echoes in my mind and I look around looking for the noise. Someone is a few feet away from me bent over in the water. It's a round bottom covered by a long white skirt and the form stands up. My eyes widen as I notice it's a woman wearing a skirt and white halter top.

"She fears the gatuh, but not da demon." The voice says and slowly turns me and I am caught in the gaze of a beautiful woman. Her head is wrapped by a white garment and she has golden arm bracelets around her. She is beautiful beyond words. She had gold, round earrings and she glided over to me. "I was starting to tink you were a fool, but after today, when you stood up for your little friend, I knew you were something more… you could have run, but instead you took on the demon." My eyes were locked on her form and I swallowed some.

"You… you're the spirit that protects me." I said and she smiles almost warmly and motherly.

"I am many tings." she said before inhaling some. "You plan to take on this creatchuh… you would risk your life, mine and yours, for humans who will die anyways?" I winced and looked down at the water to see glimmering lights shining at me, they were like stars. I nodded.

"I will die too." I said looking up at the woman, "this is your first real threat and you have protected me this entire time, so I will ask you for guidance. How do I stop him?" She chuckled now.

"Too much of any good ting can be a bad ting." she said. I was confused by her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed with her long sharp nail to her head.

"Think. This clown is your enemy. What makes him strong and what would weaken him?" she asked.

"Fear strengthens him, the fearless weaken him." I replied and she nodded.

"But too much of even fear can hurt." She replied, her voice echoing more. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean. I-I mean, he can touch me now in a human form now." I said panicking now, raising my hand to reveal my palm which is smooth and clear as if it was not bitten at all. Suddenly, her hands are on my cheeks lifting them so I was eye to eye with her, but this time, her eyes were endless black pits and I could see the same stars below my feet in her eyes.

"Yes… but so can you. You forget a woman's body can start wars and end them." she said. Her words echoed in my mind some more."I will fight with you, but first, you must break his defenses. I will always be with you." Now flashes were all I can see. Flashes of things, the sewers, people, no kids, my friends. They were fighting it, the clown, and they were losing. Henry and his friends were there on the dirty ground wounded.

"We are going to lose." I whimpered at the suddenly realization.

"Not if you make the da move first." her voice replies in my head and now my eyes open, and I see Henry's sleeping form.

"I will be with you." I suddenly think, but it is not really my voice saying this to me. It's hers. I stared at Henry for a moment finally realizing what it was I had to do. I sat up slowly from the bed and noticed the sun was shining so beautifully. It was the perfect day for a brawl. I looked at my bandaged hand to see it was white. Nothing was leaking from my hand and so I unwrapped it and placed the bandages on the ground. My hand was healed, there was no trace of an attack. I looked at Henry and touched his face softly remembering the smoothness of his flesh.

"I…" I couldn't even say the three words. It didn't feel real, this moment. I felt like I was dreaming. So I leaned over and kissed his lips, letting my lips linger a bit against his and he only stirred a bit, giving a small smile. I got out of bed and just walked from the room. I closed the door quietly, and just walked from Pat's house. I knew what it was that I had to do. I just hoped, they would find me in time. Maybe they'll just find my body, but the creature would have been gone. I walked with no real thoughts in my mind, my legs taking me to where I needed to go. My mind took note of everything in my peripheral: buildings, sidewalks, stores, road, leaves, grass, forest, deer, birds… sewer opening. I was standing now right in front of the large opening of the sewers. I raised my hand that had been bitten yesterday and just waited for a reply.

Normal POV

Henry was not even surprised he slept this long. With Faline's warmth he felt he could sleep forever, but slowly he felt cool air against his flesh and he knew nothing was blocking it. He let his eyes flutter open and saw nothing. No Faline. Henry blinked a few times and sat up slowly. He looked around for a bit.

"Faline?" he asked softly, still waking up. He got no answer. He looked around some more before looking down at the sheets to see the bandages on the bed. Immediately he was awake and alert and he grabbed the bandages. She was gone. "Oh no." He swung his body out of bed.

"PAT GET UP! GET UP NOW! WE GOTTA GO!"

Everything was moving in slow motion in Henry's bed. He wasn't thinking he was just acting. He was banging on doors of Bill, then Beverly, then Ben, then one by one the losers were getting rounded up and Henry and his friends now were all on their bikes hurrying down the street in the direction of the forest.

"There's no way that freak could get her with that magic thing protecting her!" Henry said. Mike was cycling fast

"You don't think she's going to give herself up?" he asked. Henry's eyes widened at the mere thought and he looked at Bill.

"You better have a fucking plan Billy!" he threatened. Bill nodded and looked at Ben who nodded.

"If we all stick together and take him on head on, no fear, we can beat him! Or at least starve him for 27 more years!" he said clearly not stuttering now. Henry winced and just peddled faster.

Faline's POV

I continued to wait thinking I was not going to get an answer. But I knew, I knew it would come and slowly golden eyes appeared in the darkness of the sewers. Pennywise is here, but he's cautious and weary of me. He growls lowly and I just slowly move my hands over to my shirt.

"You were right all along. I don't owe this world a thing, nothing." I replied and began to slowly pull off my shirt. I throw it to the side and Pennywise watched, one eye following the shirt while the other remained on me. I nodded. "I'm tired of fighting this, because you always win. And I want to win too." I started to now unsnap my bra and at the mere sound, he was closer, but his form was still hiding in the darkness.

"You trick." he said and I just shook my head and began to remove my bra and let it fall to the ground. Pennywise continued to watch his head tilting some as if my actions confused him. But he let me continue and I kicked off my shoes and then began to slide off my pants and last was my panties which I kept on.

"Let's make the child mixed with dark and light." I said. "On the condition, you leave my friends alone. All of them." Pennywise now giggled some wiggling his fingers together.

"I am getting quite full." he said slowly now moving upon me, but not aggressively, but carefully. He has learned his lesson to not be rough. His hands were started to reach for me, but I recoiled and hid my chest causing him to curl his fingers up and mimic my actions as unsure again.

"No. I want Jarred to do it." I replied and Pennywise growled some and I shook my head. "That's the only way I'll do it." Pennywise just rubbed his chin and I just stared at him with a soft smile and this made Pennywise utterly excited, to think I was fully willing. I watched as his form began to shrink, his skin coloring itself the familiar tan color and I watched the choppy hair grow and now standing there was Jarred, naked and still had on his shell necklace with his black bracelets of his favorite band. I just stared at him from head to toe, and he just stared at me too. He then smiled softly.

"You're beautiful." he said softly, and I just stared up at him nodding softly. My body felt mildly familiar due to feeling safe with him at one point, but now this was all different. He raised his hand at me as if asking me to join him. I looked at his hand then raised my hand and rested it in his palm. His fingers gently curled around mine, and he began to softly guide me into the darkness of the sewers.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I felt the water in my toes and it felt gross and icky. The darkness devoured us and I looked around as Jarred led me deeper inside and I glanced over my shoulder seeing nothing but darkness surround me and I winced. Would I ever see the light again? Would I ever see my friends again? I felt fear start to grow inside me. Jarred glanced back at me eyes flashing yellow.

'Do not show your fear' the voice inside my head said. It was her, the spirit. She was with me. This gave me courage to continue being led.

"So what made you want to give in?" Jarred asked, his voice lightly echoing and I just looked at the back of his head.

"I guess I was tired of resisting." I replied. "What will happen after we… do it?"

"You will be allowed to leave and live a normal life for nine months. The child will grow strong with both our power brewing inside you. Once it is born, it will know its purpose. Even though I will be asleep, my powers will continue to influence the child." he explained and I could see a soft light up ahead. I swallowed hard and knew it was coming.

Normal POV

'A great evil will be born into the world and not even the lack of fear will stop it.

The Losers and Henry's gang arrived at the entrance of the sewers. Henry looked down at the ground and was the first off, his bike. He rushed over to the sewers and noticed the pile of clothes on the ground. His eyes widened as he slowly picked up the bra and he looked up at the darkness.

"She's in there… with that _thing_." he said with disgust, and Bill was beside him and cautiously he touched his shoulder.

"Let's g-g-go get her." he said. Henry looked at him and the others walked up behind him picking up fallen branches and anything they could use to fight. Mike had already come prepared with some metal rods from his grandfather's butcher shop.

"Swallow your fears guys. Let's do this." Eddie said. Richie looked at the darkness, his body shaking.

"Yeah that's what your mom said." he said nervously trying to pull himself together. Eddie dismissed his words and Mike just hit his shoulder.

"We can do this." he said.

"We have to." Beverly added and Ben nodded standing close to her.

"Let's go." he said and now the kids began to enter the dark sewers, flashlights in their hands, unbeknownst to them what they were up against. Billy pulled out his map and Henry was looking over his shoulders to see it was a map of the sewers.

Faline's POV

We were at the end of the sewers and in front of me were numerous decaying children's toys and circus props. They were stacked up into a mountain it seemed and I could feel the light above us and when I looked up, my eyes widened as I saw something floating above us. At first I couldn't register what I was looking at until I blinked a few times and realized that they were children. They floated around in the air like balloons. My eyes just followed a child rotate around the large sewers and I looked at the others. A hand touched my cheek and directed me back to attention. I looked at Jarred to see him staring at me seriously, eyes flashing gold.

"It's time." he said and already began to move upon me and I just stared at him almost nervously. He leaned in to me and I almost felt I couldn't do this.

'I cannot help you if you do not get me close enough to him. Your bodies must connect. I am with you.' The voice said and now my mind pictured Henry's face. If I don't do this, I would never see him again, for Pennywise would kill me or him. I took hold of my strength and looked deeper at Jarred and felt his lips on mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. His arms wrapped around my body and our lips fought for dominance. So this is what it felt like to kiss him. I can only imagine how jealous Gretta would be right now. But she probably wouldn't want to kiss him if she knew Jarred was actually a child killing demon. His hands curled into my hair, his tongue licking my top lip and my mouth opened and let him in. Already he was bringing my body into his, his arms greedily moved over my body. I sighed in content and continued to kiss and hold him to me. His fingers trailed down my body and began to remove my panties.

Normal POV

The two teens pawed at each other, Jarred's hands gripped the hem of Faline's panties and he ripped them right off. Both were feeling the passion, the demons residing in them were slowly surfacing. No one could see them, but the reflections in the water around them no longer showed two teens, but a demonic clown and an African spirit devouring each other's mouths. The other children were now deeper into the sewers, their eyes roaming all around at the dirty halls.

"Where the hell are we even going, Bill?" Henry asked and Bill looked at him.

"I-i-its lair is at the heart of the sewers. We are almost there." he explained. Suddenly a splash caught all their attention and now they all stopped.

"What was that?" Eddie asked quickly and now Pat and Vic looked behind them to see nothing but darkness.

"Something's here." Richie said. The teens began to huddle together looking around trying their best to stay together.

"What the hell are you all doing down here?" a chilling voice asked and they all looked up and Henry's eyes widened as he saw it was his father standing in the bile infested water, his skin was pale, but his uniform was clean.

"Dad…" Henry started.

"Heeeey!" he shouted causing Henry to jump now placing his fists to his face. "Look at you… weak. You've always been weak." Henry's body shook violently and he looked over his fists at his father whose body cracked as it began to walk and skulk over to him. Henry's eyes widened as he watched his dad approach him.

"Henry it's not real!" Stanley yelled out, but Henry was frozen in place. His father chuckled lowly.

"You're all going to die down here you know. It wins, it always wins." he said. Henry's body continued to shake, but as he stared at the creature he began to realize that this was not his father. His father was real flesh and bones and this was just a sack of shit.

'It's okay. You don't have to always be tough. I can be tough for the both of us.' He remembered her words. And that's what she's doing now. She's risking her life to protect him right now and Henry didn't like being protected. That was his job. He came back to reality just as the creature snarled and jumped at him.

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT!" he screamed and before he knew, his knife was out and he rammed it right into the cheek of his father. Oh and it felt so good. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Henry tackle his "dad" to the ground to the point he was on top of him and he was just screaming as he continued to ram his knife into the creatures face over and over again. It felt good taking his anger and aggression out on something that looked like his dad, but wasn't. "You fucking piece of shit! i HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" No body moved as they just watched the little sociopath continue to stab the creature until it was no more. It melted into the water and now Henry was standing in nothing, water stained his face. He panted and just remained on his knees as he took a breath. This just happened. He slowly stood up and looked at the group panting slowly and he lifted his head some.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." he said and Bill nodded and just raised the map and the group continued on. Pat his Henry's shoulder.

"Bad ass." he complimented. Henry nodded, but it wasn't enough. He wanted blood and he wanted that clown. The kids kept moving watching out for any more ghouls of the clown. Suddenly a loud scream erupted deep in the sewers. Henry's head snapped up.

"Faline!" he called out and began to run forward without thinking. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Henry wait!" Bill yelled and ran after him causing the entire group to rush after him.

Faline's pov

Jarred had me on my back and everything was warm all around me. The ground was surprisingly comfortable. There was officially no turning back. I was naked and I pushed my thoughts side. I had to even push Henry and friends out of my mind if I was going to focus so the spirit could take over. I would not be afraid. Now things felt more primal inside me and I knew Jarred felt it for he bit my bottom lip causing me to let out a mixture of a moan and growl. I pulled his hair and he laughed slowly and gripped my hand and brought it to his lips. He couldn't resist the blood. He looked at me now, gold eyes begging for permission, and I just smirked and nodded once and he opened his mouth, this time revealing his large jaws, but it could only fit inside his smaller human mouth, and I watched him as it came down on my palm. I let out a scream, expecting pain, but it did not come. My eyes opened, not even realizing I had closed them, and was stunned at the pleasure I felt. This was her taking over.

I panted and watched Jarred's mouth leave my hand and immediately, I ran my blood hand over his face and he moaned at the feeling of my blood on him. He looked down at me with a growl and I smiled wickedly before he devoured my mouth once more, his hands clawing at my shoulders and moving down my legs. He wrapped one leg around his hips and before I knew it, he pushed himself deep inside me causing a loud moan to escape me. He began to thrust viciously inside me, his mouth moving over my hand again and even though it was flowing blood, he just placed it back against his mouth and kissed it and held it to him as he ground his hips into me. I moaned out feeling my legs lock around his hips meeting his thrusts. Now it was a fight for dominance. I pushed him back onto his back and got on top of him. I felt my mind leaving me, like this wasn't me, I was not in control. She was. I could only see what was going on and feel the pleasure in my body, hear the moans escape my lips. I moved my hips atop of his, and his hands gripped my hips hard, long nails growing from them. They gently tore into my skin, and I noticed my hands were pushing into his chest and they were paling grey and I moved my body faster, and harder on him.

His cock bore deep inside me hitting every spot inside me. I felt like I was losing control, and so was he. Our hands curled into one another, as we kept moving. His chest was glistening and I looked down at the blood on my hands. He had attacked me. I could feel his cock already pulsing, he wasn't wasting time and why would he? He didn't know the concepts of holding back, waiting for the other to finish. I leaned down over him and hissed lowly feeling himself ready to release inside me.

Normal POV

Pennywise couldn't believe he was going to win, he was going to creatre an even darker creature than he. Faline leaned over him now, eyes dead and lost, her lips touched his ear and she licked it softly before chuckling softly.

"I told you I would starve you with so much lust and love that you will see me in your nightmares." She replied in a deep, demonic tone. Jarred's entire body stopped at the realization that the human was no longer in control and suddenly he reacted with a long and loud screech and the spirit replied with an even louder screech. Her body had officially paled as if she were a corpse, her hair suddenly braided itself together as a shadow formed around her breasts and crotch and formed a wrap to conceal her body.

"Now you get to play with meh." she said lowly and darkly.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Henry's shoes were filled with water, that was the second thing he was thinking about first being Faline's scream. What if she was hurt?

"Henry stop!" Stanley called. Bill was beside him within seconds. He grabbed the piece of shirt above his shoulder and stopped him.

"We n-n-need a plan." he said. Henry's eyes were wide with visible emotion.

"The plan is we are going to find Faline and that thing and kick its ass and make it think twice about hurting our town again." he said.

"We don't even know what we're up against in there." Eddie said and Henry shook his head.

"We're up against a bully who plays on our fears, why don't you all pretend this freak is me and use that to grab hold of your balls and stand up for yourselves that's what Faline's doing right now! Standing up for us… for me, risking her life. And we gotta do something now, right now! That's it, end of discussion!" he spouts. Everyone looked at each other and Pat and Vic moved past the younger kids and nodded at their friend.

"Let's do this. For Belch." Vic said the confidence in him was fierce and Pat nodded.

"For all the kids killed by that son of a bitch." he added. Mike nodded and moved up to Henry and raised his hand.

"We don't leave until we get her out." he said. Henry nodded and took hold of his hand. This was the first time the two had ever touched that was not out of violence from one boy and fear from the other. Bill and the others looked at one another once more before moving and placing their hands one by one over the two boys. Pat and Vic placed their hands on top last before all of them nodding.

"Let's go kill that fucker." Beverly said and the group pressed one.

Meanwhile, Pennywise was filled with rage at this betrayal. The spirit above him imitated a pout.

"Aw, what be wrong? Upset that you finally got tricked?" she asked before laughing maniacally and rolling her hips against his. He growled and his legs coiled around his body so the souls of his shoes were against her chest and with a power force he kicked the spirit off and she was sent flying into the air. Her laughter could still be heard and her body turned so that her hands and feet gripped on to the wall just below a row of pointed rock edges. She then turned her head slowly to meet the clown who stood up.

"You are going to regret ever getting involved." he growled, golden eyes slowly drifting apart from one another. The spirit crawled down the wall and touched the ground almost delicately.

"Ooh I am already regretting you being in my presence!" she said slowly strutting toward the clown laughing some more.

"We had a deal." he growled. "Me… and the girl!"

His multi row of teeth showed with his hanger. The spirit smirked and raised her right hand.

"And that broke when you bit the vessel. Now little fat child, how am I to punish you?" she asked innocently. Pennywise crouched some avoiding letting her get too close. She placed a long-nailed finger against her chin, before slowly looking up and taking note of all the children, some eaten, others still whole and ready for consumption, just floating above her. Interest sparkled in her eyes and Pennywise saw this and shook his head.

"No." he groaned out and the spirit tilted her head some and looked at him before suddenly raising her hands out. "Vile witch! Don't you dare!" With one clap of her hands above her head, a dark wave of energy flew up into the air. Pennywise watched, eyes widen and for once fear on his face, as the shadow made each child it came into contact with pop like they were indeed balloons. The spirit smiled and watched her dark magic destroy the demon's food. The clown roared out loudly, his hands stretched out claws ripping from its gloved hand and in seconds, it shot through the air and tackled the spirit. A shadow formed around them and they were gone, but reappeared against the wall, and claws were going at it from both demons. They shifted and morphed all over the place smacking against tiles, breaking chunks of the bricks off the walls. The spirit dove into Pennywise and managed to get him on his back. She then opened up the top around her chest revealing a dark hole ready to suck him right up.

"You want to come inside me baby?" she asked seductively causing Pennywise to shriek in reply.

"FALINE!" someone called out causing both the creatures to look over in the direction of one of the sewers. A bunch of kids were flooding in. Immediately, the spirits eyes pulsed.

"Henry?" she asked, only this time it was the human part of her speaking. Pennywise smirked.

"And here comes lunch." he replied and in one swift motion, he kicked the creature once more and she landed on the muck rolling around in some of the water. Henry's eyes widened.

"Faline!" he yelled out and ran over to her. But just as he did so, Pennywise was soaring through the air, claws out.

"HENRY LOOK OUT!" Bill yelled and immediately, Henry was tackled to the ground.

Faline's POV

As soon I heard Bill's voice, my senses began to come back and I snapped my head up, to see him on the ground, the clown's hands held him down as he struggled against him. Did the spirit not win? Immediately, I saw my friends running over toward the clown with sticks? They attempted to whale down on him, but with a sharp swipe of his hand, everyone was sent flying.

"You couldn't defeat him?" I called out moving to get to my knees, but I felt so weak. My legs were like jelly and I couldn't get up.

' _He is still at his strongest now it can take years to defeat him. If your allies are without fear he can still starve, but if even one of them is afraid that is all he will need to win. I am fused with you in spirit, my powers are with you! Use them, your body knows what to do!'_

I looked up not sure if I could do this, but when I saw the demon's mouth about to cover Henry's face, something snapped inside me. I screamed and got up and was now running toward the clown. His head snapped up at me, and with all the might I could muster, I slammed my foot against his chin and he was gone, flying through the air and landing hitting the wall with a giant thud! I couldn't believe I just did that. I looked at Henry and got on my knees before him.

"Oh Henry why are you here?" I asked, and he sat up holding my face.

"Like I was going to let you do this alone… and your naked." he said with shock. Immediately Bill and the other ran toward me unharmed thank god.

"Faline!" Bev called and I looked at her only to feel Henry's arms wrap around me.

"Hey don't look you little shits!" he said.

"I hardly think right now is the time to be possessive!" Eddie screamed with a small cut on his face from being knocked down. There was a low groan coming from the top of the lair. Pennywise was crawling down the wall with such speed, his mouth dripping with saliva.

"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!" he screamed.

"What do we do!" Ben yelled.

"His food source is completely gone!" I screamed. "We are all he has, if we stand strong, we can beat him and kill him!"

"Then that's all I need to hear!" Pat shouted taking two big steps in front of us and as Pennywise got to him, he swung on him hard landing a clean hit right into the clown's face causing him a chunk of darkness to fly off his face. My eyes widened at the fierceness of Pat's swing. Pennywise fell back onto the ground roaring in pain. Pat nodded and looked at us.

"I got a lot of pent up anger… I guess anger is better than fear." He said. He's right. If you're too busy being angry, you won't think of fear. Beverly looked to the right of her and saw a huge rock in a gross puddle and immediately grabbed it.

"Sounds like a good plan. I want to beat the shit out of my dad." she said and with a scream she ran at the clown and right after her went Stanley, then Ben, then Mike and the others just rushed the clown. But as they ran for him he started to change and shift about and all that was left, was a small child in a yellow rain coat. Everyone stopped and Bill's eyes widened as he looked at the kid.

That had to be him, his little brother Georgie.

"Billy?" he asked in such a soft and sweet tone. Bill's eyes widened as he looked down at the kid.

"Georgie." he said weakly.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore. I want to go home, I'm scared." Bill just stared at the boy and I shook my head.

"Oh no Bill." I whispered.

"Please, I want my mommy and daddy!" he cried now. Bill just looked at him now, eyes watering.

"I've been looking for you all this time." he said and even I could feel the small ounce of fear start to radiate off Bill's body and it was feeding the demon.

"Bill kill him! He's getting stronger!" I suddenly screamed and Bill was frozen in his stance. The child's eyes faded gold and he snarled suddenly and as he started to crouch, I knew he was going to get Bill, use this weakness against him. His mind is not ready to face his brother. I could feel it, the darkness take hold of me and as I tapped into its power, I ran with inhuman speed toward Bill. I had to save him for it only took one of their fear to fuel him, if all of us even cracked and showed fear…

I was behind Bill in seconds, and I grabbed his arm pushing him out of the way. My skin is pale again, but this power was new to me and I did not know how to truly connect my body with this voodoo power. Before I knew it, I feel a force against my body and I sent flying into the air away from everyone and up into the sky it feels. I hit the wall, but something pierces into me. I gasp hard feeling a sharp spike pierce my heart. I look down to see it sticking right out of my chest.

Normal POV

Henry's eyes widen as he is trying to comprehend what just happened.

Beverly screams hard as she sees her friend fly into the air and hit a wall with a jagged spike sticking out of it. Her body suddenly lets out a low grown and her skin shifts from its brown chocolate tone to the grey skin that had devoured her earlier. A line of blood drips down Faline's nose and mouth. Bev's scream brings Henry back to reality and he watches her body slide off the spike and she just falls to the ground. Everyone is in utter shock as she lands, her body limp.

"NO!" Henry screams bloody murder. Mike is the first the respond as he grabs a bat from the pile of circus trash and just charges the clown.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he screams and strikes the clown right in the side. Richie's screaming behind him, so Mike ducked and let the boy step on his back and jump off him for leverage slamming a stick right into his face. Pennywise screeches as he stumbles back. He expected immediate fear from killing the female, but instead got the exact opposite: pure unfiltered rage. Eddie was next with a stick he had picked up earlier and started to beat down on the demon. Now all the tents and kids had banned together tearing the demon a part with their weapons and their courage. Henry ran over to Faline and got on his knees, slowly grabbing her sides and turning her over to face him.

"No no no." he whimpers looking at her pale eyes. She was shaking some, her body in shock. "Please don't die. Please! Please don't leave me." Her eyes fluttered some as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't… keep my promise." she cried weakly. Henry was shaking his head at her.

"You didn't, you are strong, you've been strong for both of us this entire time you're going to be fine. Faline please." he begged placing his forehead to hers as he pulled her closer to him, her body unresponsive. Once she stopped moving, Henry looked at her. Her eyes stared straight through him as the life left her. Henry huffed and heaved and shook his head.

"No. No." he whimpered before throwing his head back and screaming. His body was filled with everything including fear. Pennywise could sense it. He was already weakened from the kids beating, but smelling Henry's fear, he knew he still had a chance.

Henry was just staring at the girl he loved as she stared up at nothing. What was he to do now? In his peripheral, something formed on the wall in front of him, a shadow of some sort. He looked at it more with hopeful eyes.

"Faline?" he asked thinking it had to be her, her spirit maybe.

" _You want to save de vessel, I need blood of de willing. Offer me your blood and it can give her life once more. Only this will defeat de creature. Quickly while her body is warm, her soul is not yet gone from dis world."_ Henry did not know what this meant, but he had no time to think. He removed his knife and thought about cutting his hand, but he paused in this moment and looked down at Faline's body. No he couldn't do it this way. He thought of all the times he was at his happiest, and it was when his lips tasted hers. He exhaled soft and placed the blade to his lips and sliced open his bottom lip. He felt the stinging pain of his lip, but it was nothing compared to how he would feel if he couldn't get Faline back.

Pennywise saw the blood magic that was about to performed and he roared out for he couldn't lose. With his strength, he swung at the kids sending them flying once more to the ground. Henry looked down at Faline and prayed to whatever God existed that this worked. Pennywise flew through the air, claws out and rows of teeth ready to shred.

"Henry!" everyone called out, and Henry just leaned down.

"I love you." he said and kissed her hard.


	19. Chapter 19

19

 _Copper. That's what I tasted going down my throat. I could hear chanting and the beating of drums in a specific rhythm that tied into the chanting and matched it perfectly._

" _You have to stop that thing."_

" _Jarred? You're not real."_

" _I was once." Jarred replied sadly. "I had a life with my parents and friends. But that thing killed me and took my body. You have to destroy it!" I didn't know what to say and I wasn't sure if this was real or not._

" _He took me from my family… my brother." Another smaller voice said and I kept looking around for the voices but I could not see them._

" _Georgie?" I asked gently._

" _Tell Billy I love him and it's not his fault what happened to me."_

" _You are not done yet."_

" _Grandma?" However, I couldn't see anything. I could only taste the copper in my mouth and hear the numerous chanting and pounding of the drums. Women were chanting and clapping and hollering and whooping._

" _The blood magic has been started. The power of your bloodline rages through you. You cannot allow this creature to live now that it has tasted your blood. It must be eliminated from this universe. Rise from your sleep and go. Go."_

 _The chanting continued all around me._

" _GO!" she says again and everything is getting louder, the copper taste is growing in my body. "GO!" I feel a big pulse in my chest and I gasp hard._

" _Yes."_

"HENRY LOOK OUT!" Pat screams in fear for his friend. Henry looks back to see the jaws and claws of the creature coming for him. He screams and ducks his body over Faline, only to see the sewer ground beneath him. She was gone. Pennywise shrieks and everyone gasps. Henry looked around before him before hearing the rhythmic chanting. Was it in his head? No. Everyone could hear it. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder to see someone standing before the beast. It was a black woman with long flowing dread with beads and little skulls clipped to certain parts. The chanting grew harsher and louder and Henry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the woman whose veins glowed red with blood that spiraled from her ankles and up her body. A long flowing red skirt with slits on the hips flowed to the ground and around her chest was a matching wrap. The veins pulsed and shifted on her back and flesh and her vein covered hands held the demon clown's wrists and for a second, everyone could see his fear.

"Faline." Henry said lowly. Everyone was stunned. Mike blinked hard as he could see her face, red veins flowing down her forehead and face and they all connected at her blood red pupils that soaked in the blacks of her eyes.

"My turn." she says in a raspy low tone and she pushes the clown back and he whips through the air hitting the brick wall only this time the bricks cracked and crumbled on impact.

"HOLY SHIT!" Eddie screams. The beating of drums escalated through the sewers and now Bill and the rest of the gang huddled around Henry keeping close to the entrance of the sewers that they came from.

"What do we do now?" Richie asked not knowing what to think.

"We stay out of the way." Stanly said. Faline stood in place, yet the soles of her feet did not touch the ground. Demons and spirits born of the world were not allowed to touch the earth of man and doing so would anger God. But the creature who killed for fear was not off this world. Pennywise crawled out of the hole in the wall, his eyes completely gone, his jaws ripping open. Faline did not seem scared however and she watched as the clown pushed back off the wall and flew straight toward her, but Faline did not move.

"FALINE!" Henry shouted in fear for her, but Faline caught the clown's wrists once more and bent them back fast causing a crack and shriek to emit from the clown. Her skirt flew up and caught the clown's feet in a vice grip. Faline's eyes narrowed on the demon who struggled against his hold and roared viciously at her. But she did not hear his roars. She heard the drums and the chanting of her people.

"You know… dying is hungry work." she said coldly, eyes holding no emotion, no feeling. "I can see why you enjoy eating… for I like to eat fear as well." She leaned in some and in haled the clowns face, saliva dripping down her chin as she grumbled low in anticipation.

"And you are stuffed with it." she said with amusement as she laughed lowly. Pennywise knew what she was planning to do, her eyes starting to drift apart from one another and the chanting and the beating grew harsher and louder. Bill and the kids were more afraid of Faline now that the chanting was escalating. Pennywise roared louder and Faline's jaw began to stretch as large curved fangs began to grow and she forced the clown to its knees before her stomach forcing him to stare at the veins around her navel that began to spiral swiftly. Pennywise stared at it now in curiosity now totally entranced with the chanting and drums beating around them. His mind focused only on that, his eyes following the spirals on her stomach unaware, that her flesh was slowly parting, saliva dripping from the tear and as it widened to reveal more jagged and curved fangs. Pennywise leaned in close wondering what he was looking at. Bill and the others watched in horror as they saw the creature they feared the most, become a victim itself.

Henry winced wondering what this meant. The stomach that had parted to form a second mouth growled and opened up completely. Pennywise's eyes widened.

"Yes… I see it! The creature of light and darkness!" he said with a happy tone. Faline took the final step forward and with her hands still connected to the clown's wrists she pulled swiftly and ripped the beasts arms off and just as he did, the mouth that had formed in her stomach bit down directly on his face. However Pennywise did not scream in pain nor did he struggle. Black ooze poured from his face and laughter from his body even though his mouth was completely gone. Faline brought the clowns body closer to her own and the massive jaws in her stomach tore his flesh and as it did, the fear or all the children he has killed poured out of him and into Faline's stomach. She kept pushing and pushing until the clown's entire body was devoured by the spirit inside her. Black shadows and ooze floated into the air and when the stomach finally swallowed the shadows disappeared. His power no longer tainted the human world.

Henry was stunned by the scene as he watched the clown disappear inside her and now it was quiet. The chanting was gone and the drums began to fade away and now there was nothing left but Faline or whoever this was. No one moved a muscle and they were unsure of what was going to happen now. Faline was still covered in red veins.

"F-Faline?" Mike asked. Faline stood there looking at her palms. Her nails were long and sharp able to cut the flesh of anything in this world.

"Such power… such energy." she said lowly.

"Oh shit she's not turning back. She's totally evil." Richie said quickly. Henry shook his head.

"No. No she wouldn't hurt us." he said. The creature turned with a violent hiss, her nails out and ready to strike. The children yelped and screamed in fear as the creature ran for them. Henry's eyes were wide as he didn't know what possessed him to move up to the creature and he held his hands out.

"Come back to me." he said out of the blue ready to die right here right now if it was meant to be. The creature stopped and looked at him with uncertainty herself. Henry just stood there panting heavily with fear.

"You did… what you were supposed to do… You protected the vessel now give her back to me." he demanded and the creature hissed lowly crouching some like a predator ready to strike and Henry just shook his head. "You don't get to keep her."

Faline's Pov

It was me the entire time. Henry brought me back and the power I felt… I became lost in it. I wanted more and so I killed the biggest predator of the realm to gain power. I wanted all of the living and the dead. I was even ready to kill my friends in order to have it.

"You don't get to keep her."

My body softened at his words and I slowly stood back up. He was right. The spirit's powers moved through my veins and I looked at my hands again. I wasn't a monster and I would not embrace this power if it meant hurting my friends. I looked up at Henry whose hands were just out and waiting for me.

"Come back to me, Faline." he said softly and the softness of his words echoed in my mind and I heard mild serenating around me as I felt my body begin to calm itself and I felt water and mud against the soles of my feet once more and I inhaled loudly and looked down at my body to see the veins were gone and I was in a big white t-shirt. I touched my chest and looked up at Henry to feel my heart beating once more. He just looked at me with relieved eyes.

"Henry." I replied softly, my voice back to normal. Henry just sighed with relief and we ran up to each other and he embraced me hard.

"YEAH!" Richie said happily and everyone ran toward us. I smiled and touched all over Henry's face before kissing him hard and he returned it. We pulled back and rested our heads against each other laughing happily. Now we were surrounded by our friends. Pat and Vic patted Henry's shoulders and I hugged Beverly happily.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay." I replied. Mike walked over to me with a soft smile.

"Yeah we're glad that thing didn't take over." he said and I smiled and hugged him tight and he returned it.

"So that's it then… it's gone?" Ben asked and I nodded.

"The spirit devoured its energy and fear without it, it cannot live." I explained. I noticed Bill was walking away from us toward the pile of old carnival stuff. We noticed he was drawn to something and moved behind him to see him get on his knees and pick up a small yellow raincoat. So it was true. Georgie was gone. Bill pulled the rain coat to him, and shut his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face. I moved beside him with Bev and the others and we held him to us.

"Georgie said it's not your fault what happened to him and that he loves you," I replied remembering the voice in my mind. Bill look at me with shock, "so very much." Bill sniffled and closed his eyes before leaning in to Bev's embrace and after a moment of grieving for all of the dead, we left the sewers. The light shined down on us and we all just stood in the grass for a second. Henry's hand never left mine and when it was time, we said our goodbyes and gave our hugs, we split up. Henry and I walked home in silence through the woods.

"So that's it then. No more clowns." he said softly and I nodded.

"No more murders." I replied gently and he nodded and looked at me.

"So I can be afraid again and not worry about any clown coming to kill me then. Good." he teased and I chuckled some. He then stopped me though and looked at me seriously, "I was afraid back there when you were… not you. I thought I was going to lose you to the thing inside you."

I stared at him intently before nodding.

"I know. But you don't have to worry about any of it anymore." I replied and he smiled and nodded before continuing to walk on. We entered the town and he didn't let go of my hand no matter who he saw. I looked at him and smiled even more at his confidence. We were passing the pharmacy when I felt something move inside me. I stopped and looked down for a moment.

"Hey you okay?" Henry asked and I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to go pee. Killing demons will do that to you." I said before moving toward the pharmacy. "I'll be back." I went inside and he didn't follow me. As I walked down the aisle I moved down on aisle I never thought I'd have to be in. I looked through the items until I saw the Plan B box and I took hold of one of them. I glanced it over for a second and looked around to see if anyone saw me. I immediately opened the package and took the packet inside and opened one of them. I popped the first pill in my mouth and swallowed it right then and there.

 _Good girl. I will do the rest._

I stuffed the other pills in my pocket before moving back outside toward Henry and smiling at him. He took my hand once more and we moved down the sidewalk.

Author's notes

Hey all thanks for sticking with me through this fic. I do have a plot for a sequel, but I won't start it just yet. I want to hear your thoughts on if I should even start it. I may post a little short chapter of where everyone is now for their senior year in highschool, but it's still a thought. Some reviews have been asking about a Wolves 2014 fic, which I will start soon once a few of my other fics are done and also a rush hour fic as well. Anyways thanks for tagging along!


End file.
